A Ride On The Wild Side
by AngelDevilChica
Summary: Set after the 4th movie. Major spoilers! Letty isn't killed after she runs for Braga, Dom comes back, and the whole team is taken for another wild ride. It get's a little random at times, but if you call me out on it i'll try to improve! Thanks
1. You Bet Your Ass Papa Prologue

Letty's POV

Running the load for Braga was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me, I remember seeing phoenix pull that gun and thinking that I had to get out, I had to run and I had to live, for Dom's sake. He was the reason that I was even there, so I jumped into my car and tore off.

I raced my way out of the desert back towards the border, I had to cross it if I wanted to see the light of day ever again. So I drove, I saw the headlights of the car behind me long before I recognized the gun that was aiming at my windshield. "SHIT!" I thought to my self. I had to move right now, there was no way I was gonna survive if I didn't pull some crazy shit and ditch this idiot, so I did the first thing I could think of.

The NOS pushed me forward so quickly that I could feel my back being crushed against the seat. I turned up the mountain and for the first time I saw that the car was still following, in a split second I saw the lights and felt the impact of the other car hitting me. I held the wheel and braced my self as I flipped over and over again. The car stopped on it's roof and I was trapped I saw phoenix's eyes as he stepped out aiming the gun at me, it was too much I needed to run but I had no where to go. I heard the shot and felt the bullet puncture my chest, I held my breath knowing that if he thought I was alive he would shoot me again, and this time he would make sure I was dead. He got back in his car and drove toward the desert leaving me alone in the dark.

With all the strength I pulled my self out of the car and stood up, the right side of my chest just below my shoulder hurt like a mother, and I was bleeding pretty bad, but my mind told me to walk, so I did. I hurried towards the nearest road pushing my self to keep walking. Then I saw it, the hospital, a hospital had never looked as good to me as it had then.

I don't remember much about what happened, basically I remember walking up to the front desk and feeling like crap, I remember the nurse screaming and asking for a bed and for OR to clear a room, and I remember hearing Dom's voice asking if I was coming back to him.

"You bet your ass, papa." Was the last thing I said before the room went black.


	2. Making Mia Miserable

**Making Mia Miserable**

Mia's POV

I had no clue where Letty was, but knowing her I knew that sometimes it was better not to know. It was almost two o'clock in the morning when I heard the knocking on the door.

"Damn Letty always forgets her keys!" I grumbled getting out of bed and going down stairs.

I opened the door and nearly fell backwards. There standing on my front porch was Brian O'Conner, the lowest and most despicable man I knew, and also the only man I had ever truly loved. He was the reason my brother had left me, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Leon. He was a cop and lied to make us trust him so that she could rip our family apart.

"Mia," He said his voice was sullen and desperate, "you, you should come with me, there are some things you need to know."

"What?" I asked, was he serious did this buster really think that I was gonna go anywhere with him after the hell he'd put me through?

"Mia, it's Letty, there was an accident and she was shot, I think it would be better if you came with me." Brian explained

I was shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth, but by the way she looked at me I could tell that it was true, I had to go with him.

The car ride to the hospital was a long one we had to drive all the way out of LA to find Letty's hospital, and when we got there I was to upset to listen to what anyone said, all I needed to know was weather or not she was alright.

"Are you Miaonett Nicoletta Toretto?" A tall thin doctor asked

"Yes ma'am." I replied, my voice sounded so dry.

"I understand that Leticia Rosalinda Ortiz is somehow related to you?" the doctor inquired

"Yes, she's my sister, is something wrong doctor, may I see her?" I questioned

"No ma'am I'm afraid you won't be seeing her for a while, she's still in surgery, and it could take hours depending on how bad it is." The doctor replied

"Well would you be able to tell me if she's doing alright?" I asked politely

"Well the bullet wound wasn't very severe, in fact it didn't even hit any of the main arteries, the biggest problem right now would be her arm, they have to remove several small shards of glass which is turning out to be a rather tedious task." The doctor offered.

I finished speaking with the doctor and went to sit with Brian, when I realized something odd, how had he known that Letty was hurt?

"How did you know?" I asked

"She was helping me bring down a drug cartel run by a man named Arturo Braga. Thanks to Letty, we know have one of his leading men a man by the mane of Phoenix; she also helped take down David Parker and Victor Serrano, who are all high up in the Braga organization. She's been exchanging these criminals for all of you, tonight she has finally cleared Dom's name, the last name she has to clear is hers, although I think PD will allow her to walk free seeing as how she's inches from dead." Brian explained.

"How did she catch some guy tonight if she's been in here?" I asked

"Well on her way here she got on the phone and called me, she told me that she knew where these guys would be, so we headed out to the desert and took out every one who was there, it was the largest round up I have ever seen." Brian smiled. I felt sick sitting there laughing while Letty was basically dead, what was his problem?!

After of four hours the doctor came out and spoke with us telling us that she was okay and that they were letting her get some sleep so that she could recover. They led me to her room and let me stay there till Leon and Jesse could get there. Brian went back to work to work on clearing the charges while Vince went to find my brother.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take on my own, and as I sat next to Letty's bed side I knew I wasn't strong enough to deal with this, all the pain I was carrying was beginning to make me miserable.


	3. Leon Has Enough

**Leon Has Enough**

Leon's POV

Letty was the closest thing to a little sister that I had ever had aside from Mia. She had actually taught me every thing I needed to know about the streets and racing, she was the one who helped me win Dom's respect and taught me how to handle Dom's personality. She took care of us, made sure that when we did crazy shit it wasn't anything that could kill us or worse.

When I heard Mia's voice on the phone I felt my whole body go numb, I nearly left Jesse in the house alone. All I could think of was that if Letty was dead that would be the end, there would be no more reason for us to hide because with out her, a member of our family alive the rest of us had nothing to live for, Letty was important to all of us and if someone had done something that took her from us I was gonna make sure that the bastard never saw daylight again, there was no way in hell I was gonna let anyone mess with my family that way.

"Leon, do you think she'll pull through?" Jesse asked softly, for a 17 year old kid he sounded really scared.

"I don't know man; all I know is that if I ever catch the motherfucker who did this Dom won't get a chance to hurt him 'cause I'll kill him" I spat taking a harsh turn at the light.

"Dude, you think they'll find Dom. I know he's out in Mexico somewhere but I mean where, you know when Dom doesn't wanna be found you have a better chance of catching exhaust fumes with tongs." Jesse wallowed

"Nah man, Vince and Mia already got a hold of him, he's in Tijuana. Hector has a cousin who's been helping him hide out he's been working in a car shop and trying to lay low while this whole thing blows over." I said

The look on Jesse's face expressed extreme relief at the idea of Dom being back with us where he belonged. Dom had been the only person who saw potential in Jesse, he took the kid in while his father served 10 years in Lompoc the prison Dom did two years in back before the truck heists. Jesse had ADD and never sat still for anyone, but when ever Dom was in the room or whenever he got near a car, the boy majorly mellowed out.

We practically drove through the hospital doors flying through the lobby and up the stairs to Letty's room in a few seconds. I saw Mia standing outside talking on the phone, her eyes lit up when she saw us. Poor Jess hugged her so tight he looked like he might loose his mind at any moment.

She handed me the phone giving me a look that told me to answer it, so I did.

"Hello?" I asked

"Leon, how you holding up man?" Dom's voice filled my ear

"Dom," I asked, "Dominic are you coming home soon, we need u up here man, our whole family needs to be together. Dom someone went after Letty, they nearly killed her Dom!" I said breaking down finally

"Leon, my plane just landed and I'm on my way there now, I need you to be strong for Jess, Mi, and I need you to fight for Letty okay? She needs you to help her be strong, Leon you're the leader for now, I need you to keep every one together, and when Brian gets there you need to keep his ass there, can u do that?"

"I can, but you gotta get here soon Dom, I can't deal with this all forever, this is to much, I wanna hurt who ever did this to her man. I'm tired of people messing with my family, I've had enough Dom, you gotta hurry down here. I said, he agreed and said he'd be down soon.


	4. Brian Breaks The Cycle

**Brian Breaks The Cycle**

Brian's POV

"Chief!" I called

"What is it O'Conner?" The police chief asked me

"I need you to sign these." I said handing him a stack of papers

He opened the file and looked at the various papers and documents.

"Brian you want me to sign off and clear all of the charges for the Toretto gang?" He asked

"Sir you said that if Leticia helped bring down Braga and his men you would set them free I hate to tell you this sir, but we're under contract with her, she did her part now it's your turn."

"Yes but she never finished the job Brian, Braga was apprehended after she disappeared, which by the way is more of a reason for me not to sign this, and we have yet to catch Phoenix."

"Actually sir that's where she disappeared to tonight, she helped lead Phoenix to LAPD and in the processes nearly died sir, I would appreciate it if you would just do what you promised you would." I grumbled

He sat for a while looking at me and then looking down at the forms, finally after what felt like several hours he signed.

I ran all the way down to my car, never do I think that I have ever been this happy, finally I had achieved the impossible, Dominic Toretto was finally a free man thanks to me. There would be no more running for him, no more stress for Mia, no more nightmares for Jess, no more anger for Vince, and no more pain for Letty. Letty would be able to see him when she woke up, he would be able to hold her and to know that she missed him. I had finally repaid the man who had taught me so much.

I pulled up to the hospital to see the most amazing thing I had ever seen, there just three stalls down from my car was my old skyline with a brand new paint job. I hadn't seen it in almost two years, since I tossed it's keys to Dom and got ready to face the music. Dom was back, he was here to do his job.


	5. Dom's Deadly Decision

****

Okay guys here's the deal, i know the previous chapter was super boring, and here's why, i'm sort of in school and tryna get my boyfriend off my back about how much time i spend on my computer, so i pretty much just used that one as a filler. But don't worry i will deffinately be putting way more time and effort into this story from now on!

Okay enjoy! and Please Review

* * *

**Dominic's Deathly Decision**

Dom's POV

When I walked into the hospital, my whole body shook with anger. How could this have happened, why didn't someone protect her? Of course I knew the answer to that question. The only person Letty let protect her had been hiding like a pussy in Mexico when this shit went down, it was my fault that this happened, my fault she was here, and it was only me who could fix this. And I would, the way I did everything else, one quarter mile at a time.

"Dominic." I heard from behind me I turned to see Brian running toward me, this was not what I needed if him and his cop pals wanted to come after me then they would have to do so with tanks and machine guns, I was not laying down with out a fight.

"Look buster, you're gonna have to come with heavy arms if you wanna take me in, right now, I need to see my girl." I answered

"I'm not here to arrest you," he nearly whispered stopping just behind me, "Dominic, the state of California declared you a free man at exactly 4:53 this morning, you won't have any trouble from now on Dom, not you or any member of your team, that's what Letty was doing tonight Dom, she was helping bring down a drug cartel so that you could be free! She did this for you, for all of you."

Some how his words didn't make me feel any better, they made me hate my self more, it was because of her desire to have me that Letty was nearly killed, any way you looked at it, I was guilty.

I walked into the room to see Mia helping a very battered Letty sit up in bed. The second she saw me her eyes lit up and smiled, her face glowed despite the fact that she was pretty cut up. I walked to her side and took her hand in mine.

"You feeling alright baby?" I asked her

"You bet your ass, papa." She joked squeezing my hand tightly

"Babe the doctors said that if your tests come back well and every thing checks out properly they're gonna let you come home tomorrow."

"That's good, I don't wanna be here to long, did one of you go back to get my car?" She asked me hopefully

"Letty, the car was completely totaled and trashed, there's no way we could save it, but I promise that if you want I'll go and get you a new one." I whispered to her

"Dom listen to me, in about a month a group of Yakuza members are gonna team up with some of Braga's drivers, they plan on doing some business at race wars, there's gonna be about 40 million dollars in the mix, we have to be there Dom, I need a car."

"Alright Let, don't even worry I'll get you a car no problem." I answered

"Okay." She replied laying back and closing her eyes

I left Mia to watch her while I stepped out to go and find the guys, we needed a plan, we needed at least 250,000$ for Letty's new car and the modifications that our rides would need, and I had no clue of a way to get that money.

"Leon, you have any clue where we could get 300 g's brother?" I asked

"Nah man, that's ridiculous money Dom, how the hell are we supposed to come up with that kinda cash?"

"I'm not sure, but we gotta figure it out." I replied

"Well what if we go and find a job, I bet there's someone who could help us out." Vince suggested

"Well who do you have in mind?"

"Well a couple weeks ago Hector said that Tej and Suki's garage got ripped off, some huge truck made off with a lot of stuff, and then there was a few more break-ins in the LA area all by the same guys. The bounty on their heads is ridiculous, plus I'm pretty sure there's a reward on for returning the stuff, why don't we see if we can't take down this group?" Vince explained

"So you wanna work with PD?" Brian asked sounding hopeful

"Only if they agree to give us the cash, we aren't gonna play their crooked games Brian." I answered.

"Dude I already ran these guys, and they're hard criminals, they're in for the kill Dom, if we do this it could be dangerous, deadly even." Jess stated

"Well I think we should do it, it's a deadly decision, but I've made my decision as soon as we're settled and Letty is ready, we go for it." I said


	6. Lucky Little Leticia

****

It amazes me how long these chapters look on Word, but on this site it seems so short.

Okay guys you know the drill, tell me what you want, what you think, what i should keep, and what should be changed.

**

* * *

**

**Lucky Little Leticia **

Letty's POV

At a little after 7 the next evening they finally set me free from the hospital, I had bruised some of my bones and had stitches on my arm and chest, but I could walk and move around just fine. Dom was waiting with the car in the parking lot for me to come down with Mia and Brian. We got to the car and they helped me in before they both turned in search of their own cars.

"Can we go eat, the food in that place was crap." I asked as Dom drove down the deserted LA highway.

"Yeah, we'll turn off at the first place we see." He answered

"So how was Mexico?" I asked

"Good I guess." He replied, my anger shot through the roof at him.

"Yeah," I spat, "It must be great to escape from your family, from the people who love you and care about you. I bet you loved it out there all alone pretending that you were the only one who was struggling with this Dom. I busted my ass trying to get you off the LAPD's wanted list, only to find out that your fucking pathetic ass was enjoying the vacation!"

"Letty it wasn't like that, I was hiding and running for my life, I wasn't doing anything fun. I was barely surviving!" He snapped back

"We went looking for you Dominic, Vince and I spent 6 months trying to get in touch with you, to let you know what was happening, Jesse was loosing it and you were no where to be found. What was I supposed to think, we didn't know if you were dead or alive, and you were enjoying it. What, you found some skanky little racer-chasers to play with your balls and make you forget about me?" I shouted

"Letty, you know that's not it." He tried to be calm but it wasn't going well

"Well then what is it Dom, cause we would all love to know. We were here and we were waiting for you, me, Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, hell even Brian helped us out, we hunted for you Dom, we just wanted to know you were okay, but you were nowhere!" I shouted

"I did that to protect you! I knew that anyone who was anywhere near me would get screwed Letty. I had to run, I knew that you were gonna try to find me, but you were better off without me. I couldn't watch you get hurt Letty not any one of you." He shouted

"We needed you," I screeched, "We needed you to be with us and protect us. When I was in that car I screamed for you Dom, I screamed for you and you never came for me! You weren't there for me. You promised that you would never be to far away and that you would make sure to check in every once in a while, I haven't seen you in almost two years Dom."

I fought hard to hold back the tears now, I don't know how or when but somehow we had gotten to a dinner and were now arguing in the parking lot. Dom was looking at me with his big brown eyes and I could see hw bad he felt. I knew that he blamed him self for everything that had happened to us all, and now I had gone and confirmed that I too thought it was his fault.

I could feel the tears coming so I got out of the car and kicked it a few times, I didn't cry and if I did I didn't let people see it. I stopped my assault on the car only to feel Dom wrap me in his strong arms and pull me close.

"I love you Leticia, and I want you to be happy. You know that there is nothing more important to me than you right now, I know that I should have been there for you Let, but I didn't think we had a choice, I'm so, so sorry." Dom whispered into my hair

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me again Dominic." I asked my voice small

"I promise." He answered

We ate and drove home talking about what we had been up to, not much had changed about either of us. I was still madly in love with him and he was still obsessed with making me happy. He shared his high adrenaline stories with me while I told him about the deal with Brian. Then he told me about the plan to make some cash for a car and some modifications. After almost 4 hours I was back to feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, I was a kick ass racer who belonged to the most amazing racing god in LA.

"I've got to be the luckiest girl on the planet." I teased in my little racer-chaser voice

"Of course you do," He laughed, "You have the honor of basking in my presence."

"Don't be full of your self Dominic." I scolded him and he hung his head slowly

"So, Mia tells me that there have been quite a few guys around here to see you." He stated more than he asked

"Not quite a few, there have maybe been 4 Dom." I deadpanned

"So there have been guys?" He asked accusingly

"Of course there have been guys, but there haven't been any that have been around for a long period of time. They just come and they go." I mused

"Well did you like any of them?" He asked

"They were racers Dom I basically talked cars with most of them, and then they decided that I wasn't there type or I decided they weren't mine and they left."

"Mia said you and Leon had a thing going on for a while." He said sadly, "Is that true, were you sleeping with Leon?"

"Dom! What do you think?" I asked shocked

"I don't know Letty that's why I'm asking you to tell me."

"Look papi, when I got back after you left me in mexico, I was heartbroken, I needed some one to take care of me for a while and help me get things together. I heard that Leon had gotten a place not far from the border so that was the first place I went, he was driving up here to help Mia and he let me stay at his place. He took care of me that's all, and when he brought me back here I would sleep in his bed at night. I couldn't stay in our room Dom, not with out you. I wanted to be around Leon because he was keeping me safe, but I never felt anything there and he never did either." I explained

"Why wouldn't you go find Mia, she could have taken care of you Letty." He tried

"Mia, takes care of you, and Brian, and Vince, and Leon, she didn't need to take care of me too. I didn't wanna cause her more headache, Dom she cried every night after I got back because she was sure that if you could leave me alone in Mexico then you would have no problem leaving her alone in LA." I nearly shouted

"I didn't want to leave Letty, but I knew that if I left it would mean that you guys would all e safe. It was the hardest choice I've ever had to make you know that." He pleaded

"Of course I know that, and I knew that I would have to do what ever I could to free you so that I could be with you again. When I woke up Jesse was there and he was loosing it, he told me that he found you working in some bar in Baja and he told me that Vince had gone to get you and bring you home. I was so happy Dom, I felt like I had to keep it together, to get better so that I could see you. It was so hard Dom."

"I'm so sorry." He said hugging me

At that moment I knew I was lucky, lucky little Leticia


	7. What Mia Calls A Miricle

**What Mia Calls a Miracle**

Mia's POV

Letty had to go to the doctor's the next week to make sure that everything was running smoothly. She wasn't all that happy about it, but Dom had pretty much tossed her into the back of the car giving her no choice.

"I don't see the point in this, Mia could just check me out at home, the stitches already dissolved and the cut looks pretty healed to me. I even went racing last night." She grumbled

"Lett, just go see the doctor, listen to whatever he says, and then you can come home and do whatever you want." Dom said trying to appease her

"Fine, but if the Jackass tries to touch me with one of those weird tools, I'm kicking his ass got it?" She said

"Fine Letty, have it your way." Dom conceded

We waited in the sitting area for almost an hour while Letty continued to drive us crazy. She must have really been freaked out at her last hospital experience cause she pretty much jumped every time someone walked past where we were sitting. Finally the doctor came and called Letty in.

"Mia, can you come with me?" She asked

"Sure" I said slightly confused

We walked down the hall following the doctor down into a small room with a bed and two chairs.

"Leticia Ortiz?" The doctor asked

"Yes?" Letty answered rather scared

"I'm doctor Wood, I'm gonna be checking you out today okay?"

"Um, alight." Letty agreed

The doctor went through a few basic tests, he checked her reflexes and her vision, and then he did something rather odd.

"Ms. Toretto, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment while I explain a few things to Ms. Ortiz." Dr. Wood explained

"Okay, I guess. Letty will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but don't go to far okay?" she said softly

After I stepped out I leaned my ear to the door to hear what the doctor was saying, what I heard was shocking, it was pretty much in my book a miracle.


	8. Letty's Big Little Problem

**A/N: Yes i know the previous chapter was short, but don't worry this one is longer. **

**I need critisizim people, i'm not one of those people who gets offended by it. if ya want me to fix something tell me please! your wish is my command!**

* * *

**Letty's Big Little Problem**

Letty's POV

The doctor had asked Mia to leave, and that scared me. I could tell that what ever he said next would not be a good thing, in fact it would probably make me cringe.

"Leticia, I feel the need to inform you of something that I have just discovered." He whispered

"Okay, is it serious?" I asked trying to stay calm

"Leticia are you aware that you're pregnant?" The doctor asked, I nearly passed out on the bed

"Excuse me doc, but what the hell did you just say?

"Leticia, it seems that within the past week and a half you have conceived a child." He repeted.

"What the eff? How would you even know that? Isn't it too soon to tell shit like that, the last time I had sex was a few nights ago, how would you even be able to know? I asked

"Our ultra sound machine can see the fetus, I understand that with the issues from the accident that this pregnancy might give you some minor problems, but I believe that u will carry to term."

"Carry to term," I screamed, "I can't be pregnant doc, my boyfriend just got back from Mexico, I was in a car accident that could have killed me and we're trying to run a business that could run us dry. I can't have a fucking kid doc that's not an option okay?"

He jumped back looking scared.

"Well you can always have the pregnancy terminated." He offered

"Yeah, yeah I'll be needing to do that, when's the soonest I can get an appointment?" I asked

"Well we have an opening next Thursday if you really wanna do this."

"Yeah, I'll take it." I said hopping off the table and walking out of the room. I opened the door to find Mia sitting in a chair across from the room staring straight ahead, a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Hey, you ready to ditch this joint chika?" I asked grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the waiting area to find Dom.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He asked as I flew towards the exit

"Great," I replied quickly, "never batter papi."

"Lett, Letty slow down I wanna know what the doctor said?" Dom pressed running to catch up to me.

"He said I should be more careful when I drive." I lied

"That's it, everything else checks out okay?" he asked

"Yup I'm great." I hated that I was lying to him but I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth, it would only cause him more grief so I just kept my mouth shut and let my mind wonder in it's own thoughts.

A baby, I couldn't wrap my mind around the concept, baby's were something that I just could not handle, I mean a baby would need to be taken care of. It would need food and clothes and diapers, and I would have to stop racing, at least until I gave birth, I would be too big eventually. Mia should be the one having the baby, I mean she's the one who's good with children, she's the one who knows how to take care of them and what they would need. But thinking about abortion made me sick, I didn't want 2 do it, weather I could handle it or not it was still my baby. And then there was Dom, after two years of being apart we were both in the most difficult situation we would ever have to face, and Dom was not the type to do well under pressure unless that pressure involved a car. What would he say to this, would he be angry at me?

We pulled up to the house to see that the party was already jumping with people, Dom got to the house first and he was surrounded by racer-chasers.

"Monica." He said low and slow in his bedroom voice, wrapping the bottled blonde in his arms

"Rawr," I said dragging out the sound "I smell skanks, why don't you ladies pack it up before I have to leave tread marks on your face."

The hoe's retreated to find another toy to play with and Dom turned to look at me shocked

"Letty I was just talking to them." He tried

"Yeah whatever." I answered heading towards the kitchen I pulled a corona out of the fridge and popped the cap with my nails. Just before I took a sip Mia snatched the bottle from my hand.

"Pardona me puta!" I yelled

"Letty, you can't drink that!" she scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Why, the hell not!?" I snapped

"Letty, you're pregnant this could kill your baby!"

I gasped, how did she know?

Slowly I backed away from the beer and turned towards the party.

"Hey Letty!" Leon shouted, "Come here for a sec."

I walked toward Leon slowly not wanting to be around so many people.

"Hey girl I grabbed you a Corona." He said grabbing the beer and handing it to me

"Nah thanks man, but I can't have that stuff." I said trying to be chill

"Are you high girl, you love Corona, I had to fight for it so you better drink it." He said, he was way too pushy I knew he was beyond drunk at this point

"I can't drink Leon, doctors orders." I lied

"Bull shit," Dom spoke from the seat next to Leon, "You said that the doctor said your fine."

I glared at him and the skank Monica stood up off his lap to go and sit by V.

"Yeah well I don't want any tonight Dominic." I said firmly

"Why the fuck not, and why are you in such a bad mood Leticia, why are you being a bitch." He yelled getting up in my face. I was beyond pissed now

"Because I'm pregnant nimrod!" I shouted. Immediately I slapped my hand over my mouth. Dom recoiled like I had slapped him, his eyes were open so wide I they were gonna fall out of his head.

I turned on my heal quickly and ran towards the door. I couldn't believe what I had done, I had just made a mockery of my self, half the people in there probably thought it wasn't Dom's baby, but whatever for now I needed to run. I made it to the garage before Dom, Vince, and Leon caught up 2 me.

"Letty," Dom called chasing me down the steps, "Leticia, stop it right now, come here."

"Why Dom, so you can make me feel even worse, bullshit fuck that I'm gone, I'm doing what I have to, the abortion is next Thursday." I shouted

"Abortion?" Leon asked confused, "Aw come on Letty don't do that dawg. You don't need one."

"Stop with the crap, Dom and I can't have a kid!" I shouted.

Dom looked pissed, he walked down the driveway towards me with cold empty eyes. I honestly thought he was gonna hit me, I mean Dom had never hit me, not once, but the look on his face told me that he was going 2 and I got scared. He stopped a few feet from me with his fists glued to his side.

"Come with me, we need to talk." He said with his voice near deadly, not wanting to upset him anymore I got in the car and did what I was told

"When did you find out?" He asked softly

"Today at the doctors, it wasn't that long." I told him

"Were you planning on telling me?" he asked

"No, I thought if I got the abortion you wouldn't have to find out." I lied

"Well what now, I know you don't wanna kill the baby, if you did you would have just drank the Corona." He stated

"I'm not sure we can handle this."

"Why the hell not?" He asked, "We've been through hell Letty maybe a baby will help us settle down, I've seen you with Leon's niece, you'd be a great mommy, why don't we just go one quarter mile at a time on this one Lett?" he begged, I looked and saw the tears in his eyes, he wanted to be a daddy and I knew that if that would make him happy and it would make me happy then that's what we would do.


	9. Dom's Gonna Be a Daddy

**OMG! i want to thank everyone for the reviews! i was so excited to see them. **

**I tweaked this chapter a little today and i made it longer to satisfy some of the Dotty craving that i know many others share! i love this paring so enjoy this chapter cuz it's loads of DOTTY FUN!!!**

* * *

Dom's POV

**Dom's Gonna Be A Daddy**

I had to admit that I was barely able to wrap my mind around the idea of a baby, let alone my baby. I lay in bed that night watching Letty sleep and all I could think of was the fact that I was laying next to my baby as well. Letty and I had always been a crazy couple, going to races, running from cops; we had always joked about getting married one day, but children was never really a part of the idea for us, I knew that nothing could take Letty out of the races though not even this, she would be at every race until the day she gave birth and she would be there with the baby not long after. She would be a great mom though, it was me I was worried about.

Don't get me wrong I wanted the baby, and I was more than excited about all of this, but at the same time I was scared as hell. I remembered how much I had looked up to my father when I was a kid, how much I still do and I knew that that was what I wanted my kid to see in me. I wanted my baby to know that I loved it. And secretly deep down inside I prayed that it would be a little girl.

Letty stretched and looked at me slowly.

"What's wrong Dom?" She asked

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep." I whispered smoothing her hair

"No, I can't sleep now, I'm too wide awake. So why are you still up?" She asked again

"I just liked the quiet, gave me some time to clear my head you know, get my thoughts in order." I confessed

"So you're scared about the baby too huh?" she asked reading my mind, that's what was so great about Letty, I never had to explain much with her.

"I'm not scared," I fibbed, "I'm just, it was a lot for me to take in so fast. There is not a doubt in my mind that we're having this baby, it's just that I don't know what to really expect."

"Well why don't we do what you suggested." She yawned

"You mean take this whole thing a quarter mile at a time?" I asked

"Yeah, exactly." She smiled

We both layed back and got some much needed rest knowing that tomorrow we would have an early day.

The alarm clock rang at 7:30 to wake me up, but when I rolled over I found Letty already gone.

"Letty?" I called to her

"I'm in here" She called from our bathroom

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom when I heard the familiar sound of puking.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked stumbling in next to her.

"I feel like shit!" She said standing up slowly but immediately sitting back down and leaning her head back into the toilet.

After she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl she stood again, waiting a few seconds before she leaded towards her sink and washing her mouth and face.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked

"I have no clue but I think I'm gonna call that doctor today and find out what the hell is wrong with me." She said sadly

"I'm so sorry baby is there something I can do to make you feel better?" I asked

"Yeah, can you get me something with chocolate in it?" She asked, at first I thought she was joking but the look in her face told me that she was dead serious

"Sure baby, I'll see what I can find." And with that I marched down the steps in search of chocolate for Letty. "Oh and by the way, we got you a car."

**Letty Loses It**

Letty's POV

Never in my life had I wanted chocolate so bad. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair pulling on a sports bra and grabbing one of Dom's button down's to throw over it. The sleeves were ripped off which gave my body a good chance to adjust to the heat outside the bedroom as I walked down to see if Dom had found my god send.

"Did you find me chocolate baby?" I asked

"Yeah, I found some brownies if you want." He offered the plate to me

"Thanks!" I said biting in to the chocolate treat.

"We gotta get going or we'll be late to the shop." He stated grabbing his keys, "Do you want me to driver or are you gonna take your own car?"

"Um, no I think I'll ride with you if that's okay." I said

"Sure, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked me, I could tell that he was worried about me. I didn't want him to think that I was as weak as I felt at that moment so I did what I would have done any other day.

"I'm fine Dom, wanna race me to the garage?" I asked

"I thought you wanted a ride?" He chuckled

"Nah, I changed my mind, the loser has to buy the team lunch for the rest of the week." I offered

"Sure, but you better not get upset if I beat you." He mused

"I just won't loose." I answered

We ran towards the door, fighting to be the first one out. I jumped into the car through the window instead of opening the door. My engine roared to life and I backed out of the driveway, burning rubber half way there. Dom was literally right on my tail, I could see his face through my rearview mirror, he was not happy about my lead, and knowing Dom he would probably do anything he could to make sure that I was eating my words.

I shifted gears and forced my gas petal to the floor as Dom pulled up a long side me.

"You sure you don't just wanna give up now?" He shouted laughing

"Hell no, papa you must be crazy." I called back, I could see the garage now only a few more yards I waited a few more moments before hitting my first NOS tank.

I relaxed a little as I felt the familiar sensation of being forced into my seat by the acceleration, I turned harshly into the driveway in front of the garage only seconds before Dom did. Leon who had been standing near the door, jumped onto one of the cars that Vince was fixing.

"What the hell?" He barked, "Are you crazy, you almost ran me over."

I hopped out of the window feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Letty you crazy woman what were you trying to do?" Dom asked

"I beat you!" I laughed jumping up and down

"Dom, your girl almost ran me down with her fricken car, she was doing like 180 when she pulled up in here, I thought she was gonna kill me!" Leon cried hysterical

"Damn Letty, that was some Dukes of hazard shit." Jesse said running out from behind a large stack of tires to slap hands with me.

"I know, that was amazing, I wanna do it again. Jesse you willing to let me kick your ass?" I asked

"Hell yeah man!" Jesse said, the kid was practically twitching with excitement

"No way, the both of you are way to reckless, plus we have work to do, if you wanna race you can do it tonight." Dom scolded

Even though me and Jess were ready to feel the rush we both calmed down a bit and got to work. I spent almost 4 hours laying under a busted Honda while Dom and Vince whined about Vince's fuel injection. Jess and Leon had pretty much everything else covered. As always Jesse was bouncing around like a crazy person barely able to keep himself under control, but he did his job and didn't get in anyone's way which was a great help.

"Hey Dom, can we break for some food soon?" I asked him

"Sure, what does everyone want? He questioned

"Burgers!" We all said in unison

"Alright, why don't you guys go down and check on Mia and I'll meet you there okay?" Dom said.

We loaded up our cars and drove off in our basic V formation, Dom at the point with me and Leon on his outer rear, and Jess and Vince on ours. We broke ranks when Dom turned on to the main high way heading for food. Pulling up to the café I saw Brian's car parked outside.

"Shit." I muttered to my self as I saw Vince, Jesse, and Leon hop out onto the pavement with looks that could kill a dead man.

"Yo, you no what Dom said, leave him alone guys." I warned as I walked into the shop

"Hey Mia, how you livin' girl?" I asked

"Hey Letty." She called back

"Yo, Brian I thought Dom said something to you about hanging around here, something along the lines of don't?" Vince asked preparing to start a fight

"Hey Brian," I called to him

"Hi Letty how you feeling?" He asked

"Pregnant" I replied. At hearing my words Brian's attention was immediately drawn away from Leon, Vince, and Jesse and turned towards me

"I'm sorry Letty," He asked, "But what did you just say?"

"She said she's pregnant Brian." Mia repeated

"How?" He stuttered

"Oh come on Brian, you know how it happens," I teased, "When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"No, that's not what I meant." Said Brian cutting me off

"I meant how can you still be pregnant after the crash?" She asked

"Very simple, I wasn't pregnant during the crash. The Idiot doctor used one of those ultrasound machines to make sure I hadn't messed up anything and he found the baby." I half laughed

"What, what did Dom say?" He asked

"Why do you give a fuck buster?" Vince spoke up again

"Hey!" Mia shouted, "Show him some respect, it's 'cause of him that all of you aren't behind bars, or worse!"

"We don't owe him nothing dawg, Letty you're Dom's girl, why don't you tell this Buster to leave." Leon spoke for the first time during this little exchange

"Nah man, Brian's good people, he helped me out a lot, he's helped us all out a lot, plus, he lost his job, he ain't got no cop pals coming after us. Dom would let him stay, and any way Mia is Dom's sister she trumps me, if she wants him around, he stays."

"Whoa Dom's not gonna be happy about this Letty girl, I don't wanna make him angry." Jesse twitched

"Jess," Mia soothed her voice seemed to slow his shaking down a little, "Why don't you help me out, can you look through those car magazines and find me some of the things you thing we'll need?"

Jesse's face changed completely the second Mia said car, it was like someone hit the sleep button because as soon as it was out of her mouth Jesse was at the counter flipping through the pages folding the corners on pages that had things we would want. I smiled inside at how Dom and Mia parented Jesse.

"Hey Mia, do u have some ginger ale or something, I feel like I'm gonna puke." I asked her

"Sure Lett, you wanna go lie down before the food get's here, maybe you'll feel better?" She asked

At the word food my stomach lurched, I flew up the stairs into the first floor of the house. I made it to the bathroom just seconds before everything in my stomach made it's way into the toilet.

"Letty! Are you okay?" I heard several sets of feet running up the stairs making my head spin

"Letty honey what's the matter are you sick or something?" Vince called

"It's called morning sickness V." Mia said coming into the bathroom to rub my back.

"Oh so that's what this is?" I asked miserably

"You didn't know what morning sickness was?" Mia giggled

"No not really," I grumbled, "I've never really been pregnant before!"

"Okay well why don't we all just head down and wait for the food and you can go lay down in your room, we'll come call you when Dom gets here." Mia said

I washed my mouth out and headed for our bedroom. The AC felt cool against my hot skin.

I lay in bed thinking about how things were going to change. We would have to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery for the baby, and we would have to buy cribs and blankets and all sorts of toys and shit. Plus we would have to set up something in the garage so that I could work and take care of the baby. There was gonna be so much to do in the next few months, plus race wars was right around the corner and there was no way I was missing that. This baby was gonna be a racing baby from day one, knowing me and Dom the poor kid was probably gonna drive before he learned to ride a bike.

I was lost in my thoughts about the future when Dom came in, he must have noticed I was thinking because he didn't say anything. He came around to my side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"Hey." I said after a few minutes

"Hi, you feeling okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about the way things are gonna be around here." I joked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well I mean that we're gonna have to change the way the house is set up a little bit, we're gonna need to make space for the baby in the office at the garage, and some major extra strength safety car seat so that we can race with the baby in the car. We're gonna be so busy, and I hate to break it to you boys but we're gonna have to stock up on something other than Corona and chips." I joked.

"Well we can tackle the spare room next weekend, and then we can take care of the garage after Race Wars. And as far as a racing seat for the kid, I bet Jess could come up with something way better than anything we could buy." Dom offered

"Yeah I guess that sounds good, what color do you wanna paint the baby's room?" I asked

"How about some girly pink color?" He asked, I knew Dom wanted a little girl really bad because he wanted a little princess, but I kind of wished for a boy.

"Well how do we know it's gonna be a girl?"

"Trust me as the daddy I think I know whether my baby is a girl or a boy." He mused

"Well seeing as how the thing is living inside me I would say that I have a better guess than you do don't you think?" I teased him

"Well then why don't we paint it yellow, and we can put orange flames along the walls, that way the baby will feel like he's always around cars." Dom said

"Mia will never go for that, especially if it's a girl, she'll probably put up pictures of Barbie and shit." I laughed

"Well Mia will just have to deal cause it ain't her baby now is it, if she wants a Barbie room then her and the Buster can go get busy." He said

Dom leaned down to kiss me softly, but before he could pull away from me I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Slowly he moved on top of me kissing my jaw line and my neck.

"Can we do this when your pregnant?" He asked pulling away for only a second

"Why the hell not, if I already am what else could happen?" I asked returning my mouth to his.

Slowly he reached for my shirt and began pulling it off my body, after mine went his. He lifted me a little to unhook my bra and add it to the forming pile of clothes on the floor. Soon we both lay there naked and excited.

I felt him enter me slowly and then pause for a second to let me adjust. Slowly he began to rock his hips into me making me whine and moan at the sensation. My reaction told him it was okay to move faster, he rocked faster and harder loving my reaction to his every little movement. I felt my body tingle as he moved, the tingle made it's way down my body until a heart stopping orgasm rocked my very core.

Slowly he pulled himself out of me and rolled over, pulling me close to him. We were never the type of couple who would sit and discuss things after we had sex, we would just lay there in silence. I knew that this was the time when Dom explained all the things his pride wouldn't let him say. It was after we made love that he would apologize for cheating with all those skanks, and it was during that time that he would let me know that he was afraid I would move on and find something better. It was after we made love that we were simply Letty and Dom. I loved being with Dom, but the best part of it for me was when we would lay there together after we made love.

Dom's POV

**The Racing King and The Diamond Ring**

After Lett and I finished making love to one another I started to think about the way things had changed since the first time we were ever together.

Letty was always a tough chick, she never let me or anyone else hurt her with out making us pay for it. The first fight we had was one of the worst ones I can remember, she found out that I had cheated on her with Jessica Tran, it was the only time I was sure I had lost her forever.

*flashback*

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU WALK AROUND FUCKING JESSICA FREAKING TRAN!" Letty shouted, the sound of glass shattering filled the kitchen as she threw yet another glass dish at me

"I told you I was sorry Letty! I said I didn't mean to!" I begged trying to get her to understand, the whole time my dad sat in the living room listening to her attack me. Why wouldn't he help me?

"You didn't mean to?" She asked, her voice taking a deadly tone. "Did some sort of magic force make you drop your pants and shove your cock in her mouth, because unless that's the way it happened I think you did exactly what you meant to do."

"Letty I said I'm sorry, I don't love her Lett I don't know why I did it, it just happened. I love you Letty you have to forgive me!" I said trying to calm her, but it did nothing because she grabbed yet another plate and flew it at my head, missing by only an inch.

"ENOUGH!" My dad bellowed from the living room, "Come here both of you."

We walked into the room slowly, I was shaking with fear and frustration, while Letty's tear stained face was bright red and her fists clenched and unclenched at me

"Sit down." He commanded

Letty took a seat on the couch as far from me as she could get, she wouldn't even look at me. I was an 18 year old man and I was heart broken over a 16 year old girl.

"Now, why are you two screaming at each other, and why are you, Letty, throwing anything you can get your hands on?" Tony asked

"Why don't you ask, your unfaithful excuse for a son?" Letty snarled

"Dominic, is there some reason she's so upset with you?" My father said turning his disappointed glance towards me.

"I was hanging out with Jessica, and she called Letty and told her some stuff." I said running my hand over my head.

"What did you and Jasmine do?" My fathers voice sounded dry, as if he was having trouble speaking to me.

"We had sex a few times." I answered looking at the floor

"How many times is a few?" He asked

"I don't know, just a few okay." I was getting frustrated, I wanted my dad to understand my point too

"Son I'm only gonna ask you one time, how many times is a few?" He asked again, this time his voice was low and scary

"4 or 5, maybe more I'm not really sure." I admitted

"Jesus Christ Dominic!" Letty growled, I could have swore I saw a tear escape her eye but she turned away too quickly for me to be sure

"Dominic, was Jessica aware that you are in a relationship, one that I thought you were taking seriously?" He asked

"Yeah, she knew." I said, I felt so ashamed of my self

"And what did she say to you Leticia?" Tony asked her

"She said that she's pregnant, and that it's his kid!" Letty shouted I wish I saw her fist flying at my head but I didn't

"Letty, you have to stop hitting him, and Dominic, is this true is Jessica pregnant with your baby?" Tony asked me

"Yes she's pregnant dad, but I know it's not my baby, she doesn't want her parents to find out that it's her boyfriends so she's trying to pin it on me." I explained

"You expect me to believe that bull shit?" Letty asked

"Dominic how would she know who's baby it was if she's been sleeping with two people." Tony asked hysterically

"Because, she was pregnant before we ever slept together dad, she told me she was I swear on mom's grave." I pleaded

"Okay, and knowing that you still slept with her. How can you expect to continue a relationship with Letty if you aren't faithful to the bounds of that relationship?" Tony asked me

"He can't," Letty added, "We're over, all of this it's done. Thanks for trying to help tony, but the damage is done."

"Lett it doesn't have to go that way, we can work through this whole situation Lett. I love you and I hate my self for what I did but I need you to look at me and to tell me that you don't feel a hing, if you can do that then it'll be over." I said

She turned and looked at me, the tears in her eyes nearly killed me.

"How do you think I felt when I answered your phone today, how do you think I felt when some skank told me that you were her man, that you've been fucking her for weeks. How do you think I felt when you looked me in the face and told me that you did it, that you actually did have sex with her more times that you remember?" She said breaking down "What am I supposed to think when you tell me that you love me? What am I supposed to say to that? How can I believe you, how could you do this to me?" She broke down

Slowly I pulled her into my arms and rocked her as she cried. Never again would I ever risk loosing my piece of perfection.

*End of Flashback*

I knew that Letty and I belonged together, and we had been through so much together over the past few years I didn't see how we couldn't handle a baby, but then again I could see how things would get a bit different around here. Maybe I should be worried, but I wasn't.

I had bought the diamond ring down in Mexico a long time ago, although I never thought I would find her again and actually have the opportunity to propose. Tonight, I would do it though, we were having a party after the races tonight, that's where I would do it. I would ask her to marry me.


	10. Racer Queen

Letty's POV

**Racer Queen**

Dom and I finally got out of bed around seven that night and got ready for the races. After I showered I decided that I wanted to wear something that would put some of those skanks to shame. I blew out my hair and let it hang loose, then I tossed on a Belly shirt that was ripped and tied on the sides. And a pair of side lace up jeans. I put on some mascara and a little eyeliner, and slipped on my shades.

"Who are you tryna impress all dressed up like that?" Dom asked as I walked out the front door.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I joked. Getting into my car.

Dom pulled off first in our classic V formation with me behind him on the right had side, Leon next to me, and Vince and Jesse behind us. We drove down the streets like bats outta hell receiving many stares and even some applause from the LA bystanders.

As we pulled up to the races we were immediately surrounded by the many fans and racers alike who all wanted to take a look at the one and only racing king himself. I got out of my car and was immediately greeted by tons of very good looking guys, not as good looking as Dom, but still good looking.

"Hey baby girl" A hansom Hispanic man said as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled us back so that we were leaning against my car

"And who might you be papi?" I flirted.

Where was Dom you ask? Well he was to busy with some chick named Lauren who was sitting on the trunk of his car with her legs wide open, giving Dom and everyone else a great view of her thong under her skirt.

"Names Juanito, I hear that your like the reigning queen around here mamita." He said

"Yup you wanna get in my car and find out why?" I asked him

"Mamita I would love to get in your car, but I don't think I wanna get in there and see how fast you drive, I wanna she how good you are at something else." He whispered in my ear

"Well I wouldn't wanna start any trouble with my man," I said, "but if you come to the party back at my place tonight and he's still not treating right me I might have to show you what else I'm the queen of."

At that moment Leon and Vince popped up to make Juan disappear.

"Hey man, she belongs to somebody ya know?" Leon said trying to keep the encounter as peaceful as possible

Juanito let me go and turned to face Vince and Leon. "I know that, but it looked to me like he was pretty busy with the blonde skank that was sitting on his car." Juan said

"Look brother, we ain't tryna cause any trouble, we just here to grab our friend's girl and make sure that he doesn't do something stupid." Vince said, I could tell that he was getting angry so I slowly made my way to Juan's side.

"Juan, why don't you just go and I'll talk to you later on okay?" I told him

"Letty." I heard Dom yell my name and I could hear the anger in his voice, it absolutely set me off.

"Finally remember I'm here Dominic?" I asked as I walked toward his Mazda

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dom asked when I was standing in front of him

"I was talking to an old friend of mine." I lied

Dom grabbed my arm an pulled me to one of the more deserted area's on the lot.

"An old friend, really Letty?" Dom asked sarcastically

"It's not liked you minded when that Lauren skank was flashing you her underwear, or lack there of." I growled

"You know what, I was just talking to her Letty." He tried to calm my already riled nerves

"And I was just talking to him Dominic, you have no reason to suspect that it was anything more and you know it. How many times have you cheated on me Dom? Or worse how many times have you flirted with random hoes when I'm standing right next to you?" I asked him, I was barely keeping my self under control

"Look Letty I'm not gonna cheat on you with Lauren or with anyone else. If I talk to her I talk to her, and if she's a skank she's gonna behave a certain way and I have no control of what she does. I'm sorry if the way I talked to her offended you okay, but seeing you talking to that guy offended me." Dom was apologizing, he was trying to talk to me, this was a definite first.

Dom was never good at expressing his feelings, but the fact that he was making an effort was an honest shocker. Sure he would apologize, but he would never really elaborate, I was really impressed.

"Okay, I'm sorry about the way I let things go." I said and with that I leaned up to kiss him

"So you gonna race tonight baby?" He asked me

"I don't know, I feel like I should though, and the competition looks good tonight." I mumbled

"Well why don't you buy into the next race?" Dom asked

"I will, where's hector?" I asked

Dom and I found hector and made our way to the starting line.

"It's a 4 g buy in!" Hector called as three other racers tossed there money into hectors hands.

"You better not mess with my money esse aye." I called to hector before hopping into my car

Car engines revved as we all got ready for the start of the race. Dom, Vince, Mia, Leon, and Jesse were all sitting on the hoods of their cars watching me intently, as if they were willing me to win. Brian stood in the back of some truck with hector with a walkie-talkie in hand waiting for the all clear.

"We're good to roll." Brian Cried

Hector raised his hands and we all gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. He dropped his hands and I took off my foot pushing the gas petal to the floor. I had the lead until Sean, one of the guys I was racing hit his NOS, "Too soon" I thought. We were 30 yards from the finish line when I let my own tank go. I flew ahead of the competition taking first place by a landslide.

"Yay!" Mia said as my car screeched to a stop in front of my team. Immediately Jesse and Leon were under the hood making sure I hadn't done any major damage.

"Here's your money Queenie." Hector said handing me a ton of cash which I immediately tossed to Mi for her to count.

Brian slapped me a high five and went to help with the assessment of my baby. Vince grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder running around the car screaming at the top of his lungs. Finally after he was tired he put me down on the hood of Dom's RX-7.

"Congratulations babies!" Dom said wrapping his big arms around me

"Babies?" I questioned

He nodded "There's my big baby," He said kissing me, "And my little baby." He poked my stomach

"Hey!" I laughed, "that tickles"

"You ready for some major partying tonight, ruca?" Leon asked as Jess slammed down the hood of my car.

"You know it man!" I said as I got into the car, we drove home to find the people gathered outside getting ready to get the party into full swing.

I got home after Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse, but when I got there Dom and Brian still hadn't gotten back. I figured they'd be a while knowing that Dom was the type to drive off some of his racing hype.

I walked into the living room to find Jesse putting "Grand Theft Auto" into the player and pulling out a controller. I grabbed the second one and lay next to him beginning to kick his sorry but.

It must have been hours before Dom finally got home because I beat Jesse at least 7 times. He walked in the door with a strange look on his face. I saw him grab a Corona from the cooler near the front door and raise it in the air.

"Everybody, I got an announcement to make!" He Shouted

Quickly the loud music and chatter stopped as Dom walked towards Jesse and I. He took my hand and pulled me up off the floor.

"As you all know my beautiful girl here kicked ass in her race tonight, so can we all drink to this Racing Queen right here." He said

Everyone in the room cheered and tipped their glasses in my honor while I beamed at Dom.

"And there's one more thing." He said

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Dom got down on one knee and opened the box to show me the most beautiful gold diamond ring.

"Letty, will you marry me?" He asked

The whole room went silent as soon as Dom said the words. I stood there shocked trying to make the word 'yes' move out of my mouth.

"Say something Letty!" Mia yelled snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes! Yes of course!" I shouted

Dom slipped the ring onto my finger and stood to wrap me in his arms. I kissed him hard amazed at the way things had turned out. I was getting married, ME, to Dominic Anthony Toretto! I didn't know it was possible and yet here we were.

The whole room cheered as the team rushed over to jump on us and offer their congratulations. Mia beamed as she admired my engagement ring, Jesse latched onto my waist clinging to me with so much excitement, Vince was on Dom's back rubbing his bald head and screaming, Leon was on the ground pretending to thank god for me and Dom finally coming around, and Brian was exchanging a rather hilarious guy hug with Dom who was trying to rid himself of Vince. Holy shit we were the perfect team. We partied hard that night, although Leon didn't drink so that he could keep me company in the sober section. Vince and Jesse swatted racing skanks off Dom who was in some sort of blissful merriment. I spent the whole night smiling, many people came to congratulate me, a few of the skanks asked if we were only getting married because he knocked me up, and some even came to tell me that they hopped our marriage failed. Honestly it didn't matter, I was happy, my team was happy, and I was getting married. Life was good.


	11. Fast and Furious Fast Forward

Letty's POV

**Fast and Furious Fast Forward**

The next 8 months flew by, everyone was excited for the baby and the wedding. Dom and I decided to get married after the baby was born so that I wouldn't be huge on my wedding day, and so that our baby could be there. We never found out what we were having, although Dom insisted that it was a girl, so the room was painted yellow with orange outlined flames like Dom had suggested. The whole room had a car theme, which went well for this family, and even the guys were glad to see it up.

Jesse seemed most excited for the baby to come, I think it made him feel good that there would be someone around who might look up to him. He spent the night in the baby's room sleeping in the rocking chair every night now, he seemed so mellow when he was in there. Mia was another story, she spent every waking moment baby proofing the house and the store, and she went to psychotic lengths to make the office at the garage baby safe. She was more then thrilled with my huge pregnant belly, which she insisted was way too small for 8 months. Leon was way more controlled now, we still went to the races every weekend but he made sure that wherever I was I wasn't alone, he even rode shotgun while I raced. At the parties when Dom would be too trashed to make it up the stairs, Leon would stay sober, sit and talk with me, play video games, and just take care of me over all. Vince was still Vince, but he was way more gentle with me now, he made sure that I wasn't having a hard time, he carried me up the stairs a couple times, and he even rubbed my feet. My team was the most support I ever had and now wasn't any different. My mom and brother would be there when I gave birth, but no one would give me what I needed like my team.

"Dom where's the 3 "4" inch torch wrench?" I asked. We were working in the garage that Sunday to try and catch up with the over load of cars that had seemed to pour in over the past 2 weeks.

"Ask Leon." He called from under a majorly busted Honda

"Le? You know where it is?" I shouted

"I put it in Jesse's box." He called from the office

I walked across the room. Suddenly I felt a warm liquid running down my legs. HOLY SHIT

"Dom!" I shouted just as I doubled over in pain

"Letty I don't know where the damn wrench is!" He shouted

"I don't give a fuck about the damn wrench Dominic!" I cried

"What?" He asked sliding out from under the car, "What's wrong with you?"

"Water broke," I gasped as the pain slowly started to recede, "Baby coming, NOW!"

Dom's face went white as soon as his brain registered what was going on. Luckily Leon and Jesse were on the ball or I would have been screwed.

"Come on Letty." Jesse said as he helped me to the car. Vince grabbed a Dom and dragged him towards Vince's car while I got in the back seat of Leon's with Jesse.

"You guys go, we'll get Brian and Mi and meet you at the hospital. Dom's not gonna do her any good right now, he'll just piss her off." Vince commanded

Our car tore off toward the interstate as we headed for the hospital. Halfway about an hour into the drive the stabbing pain returned.

"Mother Fucker!" I shouted, Jesse rubbed my arm trying to soothe me, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, drive faster Leon I think I'm dying!"

"Letty, your not dying, they told you it was gonna hurt." Leon said

"Yeah well they didn't tell me how bad." I choked out as the pain receded again

We pulled into the Hospital parking lot and Jesse jumped out before the car stopped moving. When he came back there were two nurses with him who helped me into a wheel chair and took me into a private room. They cleaned me up and changed me into one of those hospital gowns and put me into the bed

"How far apart are the contractions." one of the doctors asked when she came in to check her.

"About an hour right now." Leon answered for me

"Well Ms. Ortiz, looks like it's gonna be a while before this baby decides to make its way here. Try and relax and we'll be back in a while to check on you. Is there any more family coming?"

"Yeah, my fiancé Dominic should have 5 people with him, and someone has to call my mom and my brother Carlos, I promised I'd call them." I said exausted

Jesse went to the Cafeteria to find me some chocolate (and possibly a Corona) while Leon called my Mom and Carlos to let them know, they were coming from San Francisco so I knew it would be a while before they got here. Dom and Vince had to stop to pick up my clothes and then get Dom and Mia's Aunt Sarah and Uncle Howard.

I slept for a little while always waking up to the sharp pain in my lower stomach, Jesse woke me around three in the afternoon to let me know that Dom was there and that they were gonna eat and come see me.

The doctor checked me 5 times before he decided that it was okay for me to have some sort of medication.

"Alright Leticia your far enough along so that if you want I can get an anesthesiologist to come and give you an epidural for the pain." She offered

"Honestly Doc, I've been dying here for almost 12 hours and now you wanna offer me pain meds, what the hells the point I might as well keep going without them." I growled through another contraction

"Lett, baby are you sure it could get worse when it's time for the baby to come." Dom said

"You don't talk," I said violently, I felt bad for yelling but I was in pain, "If you could keep it in your fucking pants Dominic I wouldn't have this problem."

The team cracked up at this, accept for Mia who was sitting next to Dom near my bed and holding my hand. I guess she felt for me cause she didn't even smile. My mother sat in the corner, apparently she understood that her opinion wasn't really valued right now, and though he was the only member of my immediate family that I didn't hate my brother also seemed to know better than to try and tell me what to do.

The doctor left and went to go get ready to deliver the baby, which she assured me was coming in the next hour or two, Leaving me in the room with my loved ones.

"Letty are you sure you're okay?" Dom asked

"I'm fine, I hurt worse after my car accident, and I walked about three miles like that so I think I can handle this, it would help if the kid would get the fuck out already though!." I shouted

As if on cue I felt the pain return only this time it was pushing down! Mia called the nurse who confirmed my worst fears, we were ready to push.

Leon grabbed the video camera in order to tape the whole thing (Not that I wanted Leon video taping my crotch but at that point I didn't really care), Vince who had gone as white as a sheet was now sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Jesse came up to talk to me and try to distract me from the pain. Dom and Mia were ordered to help me hold my legs up so that we could get this over with. Their aunt took my mother, brother, and her husband to the waiting room.

The pushing was horrible the first few times, I remember how bad it hurt. The doctor told me that she could see the baby, and we went for the last push. I heard the baby cry and then the doctor's faint "It's a girl." Then I heard the worst thing I thought I would ever hear.

"Dr. Williams, we have a problem." The nurse said from the bottom of the bed

The Doctor rushed toward me with a look of disbelief on her face, get me another incubator she yelled and the nurses ran.

"Were you aware that you were having twins Ms. Ortiz?" She asked, my heart stopped

"TWINS!" Dom and I said at once

"Push!" The doctor ordered, I felt her remove the second baby.

"A boy." Dom whispered in my ear

I lost it then, I leaned my head back into the pillows and cried. I had two children, a girl and a boy, and a wonderful man who loved me. The best Team/Family in the world, and we were all together. I have no idea how long I cried all I know is that eventually I fell asleep and woke up to the doctors talking about some kind of form.

"Morning Lett!" Jesse said cheerily, he was sitting in the corner with one of the babies in his arms.

"Well who do we have here?" I asked smiling at the sleeping baby

"He's your son, I guess now that you're awake you can name him." Dom said he had his daughter in his hands and he was beaming

"Well what's her name?" I asked

"Haven't decided yet." He said

Jesse handed me the baby while Dom came to sit in the bed with me.

"Well does anyone have any suggestions?" I asked

"Why don't you name her Ella?" Mia asked hopeful

"That sounds like a princess name to me." I sniffed

"Well I know what would be a cool name for him," Leon said

"Yeah coming from you two I think it's the perfect name for him." Jesse added

"Well," Vice said, "What is it?"

"Bentley." They said

"Like the Car?" Brian asked

"I like it, do you like it baby?" I asked Dom

"I love it." He answered

"Bentley Dominic Rider Toretto." I said looking at the baby in my arms, that was the perfect name for him

"So what are you gonna name her Porsche?" Mia asked sarcastically

"No," Dom answered, "Mercedes, Mercedes Sophia Carletta Toretto."

"I like it." I beamed

We took the babies home three days later, I was a little afraid of doing all the feeding and changing on my own, but I was sure that we could do it.

Mia and Brian were home when we got there Dom and I took the babies and drove Leon's car home along With Jesse, who wouldn't leave Bentley for more then a second. While Vince and Leon rode in Vince's car.

"Letty, do you have milk for the baby?" Mia asked one day while Dom and the rest of the team went to the garage, we closed the store for a few days just till the babies got their shots and could come with me to the Garage.

"Yeah it's in the kitchen, you have to heat it though, but not to hot or he won't drink it." I told her

"Okay is Cede (A/N as in Sadie like in merCEDEs) sleeping yet?" Mia asked me.

"No, she won't go down for any one but Dom, she's such a stubborn little bitch." I grumbled. At the cuss word Mercedes started screaming

"She does that every time you swear." Mia laughed

Mercedes was fussy, she was picky and naggy and a complete headache, but she was her father's little angel. The moment he walked through the door she was a perfect child. Dom thought she had my personality. Of course her brother was the exact opposite, he seemed to draw people to him like Dom, but also had his explosive temper. He was his mommy's boy and the absolute twinkle in his uncle Jesse's eye. When ever a girl was in the room he seemed to turn his charm on over drive. They could both make my heart melt with a glance, they were so perfect.


	12. Daddy's 1 The Correct Chapt READ!

**A/N: okay guys i realized in checking up on some of the reviews that my chapter 12 was the wrong chapter :/ SORRY i was way too sleepy the other night when i selcted the document to post. haha! **

**Thanks a million Tanya! i thought i'd give u a shout out cuz u saved me from my mistake :) **

**Okay this is the real chapter 12! enjoy**

* * *

Dom's POV

**Daddy's Number One**

The kids were almost 2, and in the true Toretto fashion they had already started walking and talking to. They spoke Spanish when we were at home, although they could really speak English too. Letty was a great mom, she woke them up in the morning and took them to the garage with her. It was harder now that they were walking because they seemed to wonder all over.

Leon had taken to Mercedes since she was born, there was nothing she could do that he didn't think was amazing. Bentley, on the other hand, Was Jesse's pride and joy. He slept in the nursery every night making sure that they were okay, and he never let Bentley out of his sight for more than a few hours.

Tonight was the first night in a year that Letty was coming to the races with me. She'd been modifying her Nissan all month and since the kids were finally old enough to walk around she decided that she would come race. Letty had a great figure even after the twins, in fact they made her chest up a cup size. So you can believe that when she got dressed she looked HOT.

"Wow, I haven't seen you dressed like that in a while." I growled. She was wearing a tight black tank that stopped just above her navel, and a pair of skin tight low rise jeans.

"Well I want everyone to remember that I'm still the queen." She joked

"Daddy?" Mercedes said from the door way, "Can I bring my car too?"

Jesse had hooked them both up with those little electronic toy cars, which he modified to go way too fast in my opinion, the twins loved them though so I didn't complain

"Angel, you're gonna go and see all the big cars today, we'll race your car another time okay?" I told her.

"But Bentley's bringing his! You just say no cause I'm a girl, pendejo!" She shouted

She was her mother's daughter down to the many swear words she used to express her frustration with me.

"Watch your mouth Chicka aye?" Letty scolded. Cede always seemed to recoil whenever one of us scolded her, she was just like Mia in the sense that she was so protective of her princess reputation.

"Angel, it has nothing to do with you being a girl." I lied, honestly that was exactly why I didn't want her taking her toy car. She was so independent that I was afraid she would go zooming off and get lost. She was my little angel and I could not let anything happen to her.

"Cede, why don't you come with mommy and I'll let you drive the big car." Letty said saving my ass big time.

She looked at Lett thinking about her choices, she knew she wouldn't win, and she was not gonna let her brother have the leg up on anything so she nodded her head and reached up for her mom.

"Okay I'll see you there." Letty said giving me a quick kiss before she ran out the door.

I grabbed my keys off the counter in the bathroom and walked into the kids room. Sure enough Jesse had dressed Bent and was now playing hot wheels with the kid on the floor. They cleaned up quick and Jesse grabbed his keys too.

We helped put Bents car in Me and Lett's new Nissan Titan (What can I say it came in handy when Letty needed to lug the kids things around.) I buckled Bent into the safety seat and tore of towards the old warehouse where the races were tonight.

"Faster daddy!" Bent shouted from the backseat of my Mazda

"Not tonight champ, I have to save the speed for the races."

"Is mami gonna race too?" He asked

"Yes son, mami is gonna race alright, your mami is so fast your not gonna believe it." I bragged

"But, mami can't race, she's a girl, girls don't race that's why Cede can't bring her car. Only I can." He said fluffing his own feathers.

"That's not true Bent, you're mami races and she's really good. And maybe one day your hermana will race too."

I pulled my car up along side Letty's, the second she got out of the car the crowd stopped. She set Cede down on the roof of her Nissan and looked out at the crowd no doubt she was looking for familiar faces.

"Well look at this, it's gonna snow in hell cause I never thought I would see this day!" Hector shouted

"Ladies and gentlemen the queen is back!" Edwin said stepping out of the crowd to hug Letty

"That's right, and it looks like this time she brought the princess!" Hector gestured towards Cede

"Yup, and the little prince as well." She said.

The team and I stepped up around Letty. Cede and Bent were awe struck they both just sat on the roof of Letty's car with eyes as big as the moon.

"He looks just like you Lett!" Suki gushed. Bentley really did look just like Letty, he had dark wavy hair and big brown eyes just like her, and both of them got her brown sugar colored skin. Mercedes had light brown hair, kind of like Mia did when she was little, and her features were mine, accept for her skin of course, and her bright blue eyes. It took people a while to figure out where they came from, but anyone who knew my mama knew they were her eyes.

"They've been dying to come to the races, but Letty here didn't wanna corrupt them too soon." Vince teased, the truth was Letty was afraid to get back to the streets with them in the mix.

"Well this sucks," said Tej, "We're gonna have to start behaving, no partying, or drinking, or swearing."

We all laughed, "This one here," Leon said scooping Cede off the car, "Can cuss you out in English, Spanish, and if Mia and Dom have their way, Italian. No swearing isn't exactly a rule in this family; I mean Letty is their mother."

The conversation went on for a while everyone doted on the miraculous Toretto children, which I'll admit made us all a little uneasy. We didn't mess when it came to our children, we wanted to keep our family safe and that went triple for Bent and Cede. Letty was especially on edge that night with the kids, when the skanks got too close she would send them glares that said more than the usual "Dom is my man," now they said "Dom is my man and these are his kids, you harm them I'll kill you twice." Jesse seemed to sense Lett's tension because he picked Bent up and carried him everywhere he went, he never let a single person touch him, not even the ones we knew.

"Toretto" I heard from behind me, both Letty and I whirled to see Johnny Tran and some tall blonde standing next to him. "My girl and I would like to race." He said

"Yeah well your at the races, I would guess that's why you would be here." I replied sarcastically

"We wanna race you and the little hoe turned housewife, you nimrod." The blonde said

Letty stepped to the skank and looked her up and down, her face was hard and her body was tense. She was sizing the bimbo up.

"Looks like the only hoe turned housewife here is you, Suzie homemaker."

"Well why don't you put 5 g's where your mouth is and we'll see about that." The blonde said, "And my name isn't Suzie, it's Holly."

"You really wanna race the queen of the streets for 5 g's?" Hector asked?

"I wanna race her for 5 g's and one of her kids." Holly snarled

Letty froze her eyes turning to ice. The whole team moved around the twins as if to protect them from the blonde bimbo. I looked at Letty, silently willing her to skip the race and just kick this bitches ass. She didn't though, instead, she pulled two rolls of cash from her pants and tossed them to hector.

"You're gonna wish you never said that," Letty warned, her voice deadly, "No one messes with my kids."

"We'll see." The bimbo threatened

Just like that it was on, both girls were in their cars and positioned at the starting line ready to race. Leon and Jesse held the twins while Vince and I stood guard reminding anyone that coming to close would prove deadly. Hector stood between us helping us form out human wall, he knew how it was, he had a 6 year old little girl at home waiting for him and he would lay his life down for her. The bimbo's threat pissed him off to high heaven and now he was looking to Letty to put this tramp in her place.

"Ready?" Tej called from the starting line

"Set" Suki answered

"GO!" Tej shouted

Letty's car took of before Holly even knew what was going on, it was really not even a race at all because Letty won by at least three car lengths. She pulled the car around to where we were and jumped out to hug me. I grabbed her in my arms and smiled kissing her long and hard before letting go so she could receive her congratulations from the rest of the team.

"Mommy, you drive so fast!" Bent screamed from Jesse's shoulders

"I know I do!" She teased grabbing him and swinging him around.

"Can you teach me how to drive fast? I wanna drive fast like you." He said burying his face in her hair.

Letty rocked him a little and he yawned, Bent was a trouper like his mom, he didn't wanna miss anything even if it meant fighting off sleep

"Are you tired mijito?" She asked him, he just yawned and put his head down on her shoulder.

"I think it might be time for him to go to sleep, where's Cede?" She asked

"She's sleeping in the car." Leon offered pointing to the truck

Letty's face went cold and she took off running for the Titan. The window was down and Cede was sleeping in her car seat. She looked like an angel when she slept.

"She's such a pretty little girl." I heard Tran say as he leaned toward the truck, "I would hate to see something happen to her, or her brother for that matter, but you know what they say."

"No, I don't know." Letty snapped

"You embarrassed me tonight, and I think one of your precious children may have to pay for that, if I were you I would watch my back." Holly said

Letty put the now sleeping Bent in his seat, closed the door, and turned around.

"I have lived and breathed hell since the day I was born, and I'll be damned if some random trampy hussy is gonna step onto my streets and threaten my kids. Now because I don't want them to see mommy wild 'n out I'm gonna ask you nicely to step and not come around me, my streets, and my familia again, but if you cant do that I will have no problem putting you six feet under." Letty spat

The blonde pulled her earrings off and tied her hair up, which was a sure sign of a fight. Letty never bothered to put her hair and she didn't wear earrings very often. She was raised fighting, since the day I met her and if we weren't careful we would have a dead body on our hands.

The blonde launched her self at Letty trying to scratch her face, Letty dodged the clawing hand and administered a well placed sweep kick that knocked the tramp off her feet. Letty pounced on her smashing her fist in to the blondes face again and again.

"I… Told… You… Not… To… Mess... With… Me… Chick aye…" She said with each punch

The blonde was screaming for help but no one dared help her, one look from Vince and I told them that if Letty didn't kill them we would. Letty finally got control of her self and stood up off the girl she fixed her clothes and walked toward Johnny Tran. He backed up quickly looking to run, but he ended up backed against the warehouse wall. Letty drew back a hand and slammed it into the wall just centimeters from his face.

"Keep your skank in line." She growled and turned back toward the team

"Let's go." She said and we all followed, she got in the truck and tossed Mia the keys to her car, I knew tonight was gonna be a long one, Letty was out for blood and she wasn't gonna stop until she got it.


	13. No One Hurts What's Mine

**A/N: STOP! DON'T MOVE! NO, DON'T SCROLL DOWN READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! YES YOU, THE ONE WITH THE FINGER ON THE MOUSE, DON'T TOUCH IT**

**if you read the previous chapter when it was "The Racer King and The Diamond Ring!" That's the wrong chapter, and if you don't go back and read the new one you're gonna be very lost. So please check it out. Let me know whatcha think. is it too short or ya know what ever you think :) **

**ok you may continue :)**

**-Claylynn :)**

* * *

Letty's POV

**No One Hurts What's Mine**

Let's get one damn thing straight, I got off of that hoe for my kids. I didn't want them to have to talk to me through a prison phone for the rest of their lives, but had it not been for them I would have killed that piece of shit. How dare she talk to me like that, I wish I could run her over with my car.

"Letty, baby are you okay?" Dom asked as soon as I got out of the truck.

"Yeah, help me get your kids out of the car." I said, I was so on edge I didn't want anyone to tell me anything right then.

"Letty, I know now might not be a good time but can we talk?" Hector said, I had no idea what he was doing there but I handed Bentley to Jesse and walked over to his car.

"What's up esse?" I asked

"Listen Lett, I heard Tran and his boy's before the fight, they're after your kids Letty. I know the feeling you get when it comes to your kids and I want you to be on your guard, I know you can't go with them everywhere, but I want you to know what your up against." He explained I took the information in and tried to remain calm. He was speaking Spanish knowing that it would be harder for Dom to pick up on the whole conversation.

"Gracias esse, I really appreciate you looking out homes. Are you on your way to pick up Maria?" I asked in Spanish, Maria was Hectors daughter, she had grown up at the races but when her mother came back in town she insisted that Maria stay away from them. She really just wanted to keep Hector away from his daughter, but she wasn't really succeeding though because Hector picked her up after every race and took her home with him, he was a really great dad.

"Yeah, her Ama is gonna run me into the ground though, she wants to take Maria to San Juan with her, but I ain't having it girl, you know I can't have her taking mi ija all the way across the state."

Hector said goodnight after that and drove off. I turned and walked into my house. Everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for me to come in. I sat down in the huge armchair with Dom.

"Hector heard Tran saying that he's coming after the kids to punish me for embarrassing his girl in the race and kicking her ass afterword." At my words the room went still, even Dom tensed beside me

"They won't ever get close enough to even try." Mia said she was sitting on the couch leaning against Vince, it was odd but those two had been growing more and more touchy since Dom had come home. Brian had been dating a little since then, it was obvious that Mia just loved him as a friend.

"I have a few buddies who hang on that side of town, they're real shady dudes but they could get rid of Tran for once and for all if ya know what I mean." Leon offered

"No, we have to handle this the right way, I'm not gonna fuck around when it comes to my children, I know how Tran get's and I'm not gonna let them get caught in this." Dom said

"Well I could always call in a favor down at PD, they've been on the Tran's ass's for awhile, maybe they can put a few officers on the kids, or at least get someone inside Tran's operation, that way if anything goes down you would know that the twins would be safe." Brian offered

"I like the way that sounds." Jesse said, it was the first thing he'd said since we got home.

"What are you talking about Jesse, man the cops ain't never did nothing good for nobody man. Even Brian tried to sell us out man." Vince said

"I know that man, but seriously man Tran is dangerous, you may not remember, but I haven't forgotten the two bullet wounds he put in my chest. If we can at least get someone watching him it would make our lives a little easier than if we just took him on our selves, Johnny doesn't play fair man and I don't wanna watch my family run into a bullet wall, and I'm sure as hell not explaining to those two kids why their parents at there to talk to them or to take them to races or to throw them birthday parties and that shit, I'm not doing it man." Jesse was shaking like a leaf in a rain storm.

I agreed though, I really did think that it was one of those things that we couldn't do on our own, there was just way to much at stake for them this time. We had to think about what Johnny was capable of and the truth of the matter is that he was one of the craziest rich Asian kids you would ever meet.

"Brian, see what you can do man, if the cops can help us then we do let them. In the mean time, they don't leave our sight, and that means we go everywhere, if Cede walks five feet one of us is right next to her, and if Bent wants to get a toy from the truck someone goes with him." Dom said, his voice was hard and I could tell that although every one stood up and walked off toward their own respective rooms, the conversation between him and I was far from over. I walked into our bathroom and jumped into the shower trying to wash away the horrible feeling that had settled around me. I loved being back at the races tonight, it was where I belonged, but I really wished I hadn't hit that tramp, I had given Johnny and his twerp friends a reason to hurt my kids.

"We need to talk babe." Dom said coming into the bathroom

"I know that, but before you say any thing, I wanna say that I'm really sorry." I said

"You understand that although you were trying to make them stay away you realize that you may have given them a good reason to come after our kids." He said

"I know that, but I had to do it." I said

"You are incredible Letty!" He shouted, he was angry, "You are willing to do whatever to shut someone up even if it means letting people hurt those around you."

"I said I was sorry, you think I don't feel bad, I'm there mother, but you know something Dom, no one messes whit what's mine." I said defending my self as I dried my body and got dressed

"You know what, you're still so reckless, I blame you if anything ever happens to my kids!" He screamed

"Your kids, since when are they yours, last I checked they were ours Dom as in both of ours! And I'm not responsible for all of this, but I am trying to fix it Dom. You know nothing about sacrificing a thrill to protect those around you. You left Leon to come see if I was alright after I flipped my car at the last heist, and then you ran off to Mexico leaving me hear to fend for myself, I ended up almost dying. Are you serious with that Dom, do you wanna play that card on me." I shouted

"Fuck you Letty." He shouted at me

"That's all you had to say." I replied softly and left the room.

Dom looked like he was going to run after me but I knew that he wouldn't I had to go I really did. I was not going to break down crying in this house not a chance.

I ran down the stairs and jumped in my car taking off. When I got to the beach I did the one thing I could think of, I took my shirt off first and then my pants and dove in. I felt the cold water cover my skin as I swam out towards the buoy. Half way there I thought I could hear Mia calling to me, and Leon telling me to stop running away but I kept swimming. Then I felt it the large hand wrap around my ankle and pull me back. It was Leon

"What the hell are you doing man?" He asked me

"Swimming." I answered simply

"He meant why are you here and not home in bed with your fiancé or watching out for your kids." Mia asked swimming up behind him

"Dominic made it pretty clear that we're done and that they're his kids so really I have no business there." I managed before the tears started to spill from my eyes.

"Dom was angry Lett, he's said worse stuff before, why are you taking this so seriously he asked, he was steering us back towards the beach so that we wouldn't have to tread water.

"Because, you didn't see his face Le, he hates me for putting us in this situation and he wants me gone!" I sobbed as we finally made it on to the sand we all lay there letting the waves wash over us.

"That's not true!" Mia said "He's angry and he's scared, those two emotions never did a good thing for him, remember Linder?"

"Well this time he wants to beat me with the wrench." I said sadly

"Lett, Dom was in his room sobbing when you left, that's why we came to get you, it's not like the other times where you can just go home in a week or two and find him waiting for you. He'll go crazy girl."

"I'm sorry, I keep messing up lately, it's just I want them to know better than I did growing up, I want my kids to feel like I'm gonna protect them and that I love them, I don't want them to have to fight for themselves like I did." I said tears forming now

"Look we all have mixed emotions about this whole situation right now, we need to hope and pray that things go better, and that we can get this whole crazy situation fixed." Leon whispered

"Yeah and the house is gonna get more crowded soon which means that we're gonna need to sort this out fast." Mia added

I looked at her puzzled

"What do you mean more crowded?"

"Well I'm kinda pregnant Lett." Mia sighed

"What! Dom is gonna kill Brian when he finds out." I screamed out loud

"No, he won't kill Brian, because it's Vince's baby." Mia whispered

"You slept with Vince?" Leon laughed

"Yeah, we've been kind of together for almost two months now, he's changed a lot since the heists, and I know that he could handle a baby. If you and Dominic can have twins then Vince and I can handle a baby." Mia sounded so sure of her self, it was like she was saying that I was a good mom or something.

We talked on the beach for hours, I told them about how scared I was that Dom would hate me if something happened to the twins, and Mia talked about her and Vince's secret relationship. It was actually a good night. We left the beach when we saw the sun coming up and I drove home with Mia so that she could give me the details about the relationship between her and Vince. It was actually a really strong foundation for something real, Mia was happy about being with him and she actually seemed excited for her baby.

When I pulled up to the house it was really quiet, I saw all the cars in the driveway and on the street and I knew that no one was up yet. I headed inside and up the stairs to my room. I expected to find Dom laying in bed, but instead he was in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with both Cede and Bent's baby blankets on his lap, he looked so sad and tired at that moment. Normally when Dom slept he looked peaceful, tonight he just looked so frustrated. I nudged him awake softly.

"Dom, baby it's me." I whispered

"Letty?" He asked

"Yeah babe it's me, te quierro." I said pulling him out of the chair

"Where did you go?" He asked, his voice was so dry.

"I went to the beach, I needed to think about some things Dom. You were right, I messed up and I put our kids in danger, and if something happens to them and you wanna blame me I will totally understand, but I love you Dominic, I know I don't always say it and sometimes I do things that make you doubt me, but I really do love you. And right now what I need to know is if you still love me?" I poured my self out to him

"Of course I still love you, I blamed you and I shouldn't have, I let Tran's threat shake me up." He said wrapping me in his arms, and just like that it was all okay again all fine it was all back to the perfect little unit.

We talked about Tran's threats for the rest of the night knowing that although most of the time he is just talk, this time he seemed to mean everything that he'd said. I was worried that the blonde skank would egg him on into something that he would never have done normally, and Dom seemed to think that the whole situation might just be Johnny's idea to get a few extra bucks out of the Toretto team.

Johnny's team had been on a loosing streak for the past year and a half, and word around the races was that his endless train of money might have hit a dead spot. Dom thought that it might be possible that Johnny thought that kidnapping the kids for ransom would be a good way to up his cash flow a bit, that idea scared me most of all.

Letty's POV


	14. Movin Forward

**A/N: Guys the Reviews have been great, and a lot of you are givin me food for thought. i wanna say thanks to every one who is reading this story, it means a lot to me that you guys are reading and taking the time to review. **

**To JR: you made a pretty damn good point in the fact that most 2 year olds can't communicate the way that Bent and Cede do in the story, i really never thought of it before so thanks for bringing it up. Also i know that Letty and Dom are being wild, but theres a purpose for that one, i have this idea and i need them to kinda be wild and lenient with their kids so that when certain events take place they question their "fast and furious" life style :) but i was glad you called me on it!**

**To anyone who's wondering why they aren't married yet: I have no idea, i keep throwing all sorts of stuff in from ideas i get, but i just haven't sat my but down and worked on a wedding yet. It's comming i promise, i just don't know how i wanna do it, but if you've got an idea, let me know, i'd love to hear it!**

* * *

Letty's POV

**Moving Forward**

The next two and a half weeks came with a lot of Drama. I threw all the energy I had into two things, the first was being a better mother. This meant that the kids weren't at the races as much as they would have liked, and Dom and I tried to bump up our safety a bit after the Johnny scare, meaning no more racing with the kids in the car, and no more crazy parties at the house. The second thing that had consumed my attention was the wedding that I had put on the back burner. Dom and I had been engaged for so long it was ridiculous, but according to Mia, it took him over 8 years to propose so a near three year engagement wasn't that far off for us. Mia had been working on the perfect wedding for years, but Dom and I took forever and a day to pick a date so some of the major details were lost.

"Letty! You cannot have bridesmaids in leather dresses! That's not even funny as a joke!" Mia shouted while the guys and I cracked up at my suggestion to have a couple of the racer skanks be bridesmaids and wear their own leather dresses.

"I think it's fucking hilarious, don't you Le? I mean, couldn't you just see it? Monica and one of the Tran skanks strutting down the isle fighting over who got to stand closest to Dom!" I cracked up.

"Yeah! Then we could give Bent a Mohawk and let Cede wear some leather boots or something! It would be so hilarious!" Jesse piped in.

"Yeah Mi, you could dress trashy and be the skank leader!" Vince laughed but shut up quickly after a warning look from Mia.

"I honestly don't give a fuck what the Bride girls wear, as long as they don't look like they just walked off a pole." Dom said

"They're called Bridesmaids Dominic, and Letty needs to pick a dress now!" Mia shouted above the laughter waving another dress catalogue in front of my face.

I took the book and placed it down in front of me, laughing a little every time I looked up at one of the guys.

Most of them were tacky, and even a little skanky, but one caught my eye, it was a simple red dress that fell just above the knee and pinched at the waist before hanging loose.

"This one!" I exclaimed jumping up off my chair and showing it to Mia who surveyed it carefully.

"It's pretty, but are you sure, you haven't even looked through the other 12 books yet." Mia said

"I like this one Mia, and I don't wanna see the other 12, order 4 of those please." I said

"4?" Dom asked turning his head away from the TV.

"Yeah, one for Mia, two for your cousins Blair and Camille, and one for my step sister Maria." I said

"Your step sister is gonna be in the wedding?" Dom asked confused. He knew how much my family and I hated each other, but he'd never heard me speak ill of any one the way I did of Maria, she was the Satan's spawn that had ruined my parents marriage and my whole family.

"My mother asked me to let her, she said that we were sisters and I should make her my maid of honor, when I told her that I already had one, she insisted that Maria at least be a bridesmaid." I explained

"And you just agreed to it, you didn't even try to fight her?" Dom asked

"Nope, even Maria won't ruin my wedding, plus she might be of some help, after all she's been married what, 4 times?" I laughed

"I guess." Dom said

He turned back to his movie and beer, and Mia and I returned to her planning book. She made the call for the dresses and put them on an express order so that we could pick them up by the end of the week. Then we worked on dishes, or as Mia put it "china" I went with red plates that were rimmed in gold and matched the color of the wedding.

Finally after hours at the kitchen counter, I was allowed to go to bed, while Mia initiated the hunt for my wedding dress.

I climbed the stairs slowly and began to head to my room. Quickly I turned around sensing that something was off, and walked towards the kids room. I opened the door a crack and smiled at what I saw. Sitting on the floor in between the two beds was Dom.

"Can you sing to us like mama does daddy?" Cede asked him

"I don't think so baby, didn't your mama ever tell you? She's the only singer in this bunch." Dom said reaching over to smooth her curls.

"But mama sings to us every night." Bent said

"Mama is working on the wedding guys." Dom tried

"Can we help?" Cede asked

"No, it's time for you guys to sleep, that means no talking, and eyes closed." Dom said

"We can't sleep unless mama sings us our song or we hear a story." Cede said stubbornly, I chuckled, she was really determined to get her way.

"Okay what story do you wanna hear?" Dom said giving in to her Bambi eyes

"I wanna hear the story about you and mama, the one from when you were younger, the one with Grandpa" Cede said and Dom complied

"Okay, your mama worked in my papa's garage, that's your Grandpa. He loved to teach her about cars, sometimes I think he taught her more than me, because she always used to listen to him. Me and uncle Vince used to work there too, and we helped my papa build a really cool car. You know my charger?"

They nodded.

"Well that used to be my papa's car. He built it and made it look real cool and go really fast too. When he would race, it would do a quarter mile in 9.8 seconds, that's really fast. When me and your mama were in high school, my papa had started to race, and so he would take me and uncle Vince to the track, and your mama was so stubborn she insisted that she tag along. She was always really pretty, and she loved to be around cars, they made her smile, so when your mama turned 16, your daddy decided that he loved her. So I got her a car, and I decked it out with everything I could find, it was beautiful. And when your mama saw it, she was so happy! She jumped up and hugged me so tight, and then she told me she loved me, and I said I loved her, and then we lived happily ever something or other." He said

I fought to cover my laughter, his story was pretty random, it bounced from one place to another, and the details changed all the time depending on when he told it. It was Cede's favorite story, she loved it.

I watched as he kissed them both goodnight and shut off the light. He opened the door and let out a low chuckle.

"How long have you been there?" He asked

"Long enough to hear your version of our childhood romance." I joked

"I have no idea why she likes that story so much." He said as we walked toward our room.

"She's a helpless romantic, I blame Mia." I joked

"That would be way funnier if I could see her growing up all girly, it's almost scary how much like you she is." He replied

"I hate to say it, but I worry that she'll end up like me, I mean we pulled some crazy shit. People think we're crazy now, and we've mellowed out a lot, on a scale of one to ten the way we live right now is a three compared to before." I said as I cuddled up next to him

"If she's half the woman you are I'll be happy, and if Bent turns out like me, well we'll get to that one later." He laughed, "I can't wait till Mia has children

"Careful what you wish for." I whispered softly as I drifted to sleep. He was in for a big surprise.


	15. When Shit Hits The Fan

Letty's POV

**When Shit Hit's The Fan**

Alright, I'll skip all the nasty details and go straight to the good part of this story, at race wars about 4 months after that little movie encounter, my two children were taken from my trailer, and now a week later I still have seen nothing of them. Johnny Tran has them, and they are alright according to Brian's inside man, they're getting food and stuff, but they're very scared and really wanna come home.

I remember walking back to Dom and my trailer and looking for my kids, they were napping and I didn't wanna wake them. Dom was outside celebrating the 50g's he'd just won. I remember screaming and crying looking through the entire room. But they were gone, I watched as the last of Tran's team sped off into the desert. Dom was fuming he punched holes in everything he could touch, and he cried, oh god he cried for them. We followed Tran that first night, but it did no good they were long gone. Brian said that the inside man was taking care of them and that if we were patient they would be back in no time.

_Flashback:_

_ "Letty" Dom shouted as he jumped out of the Rx-7 _

_ "You won baby! You were amazing, I can't believe how well you did!" I shouted running towards him. He caught me as I jumped into his arms and spun me around. _

_ "My trophy." He said softly before he kissed me, then he looked up at me and smiled, I knew what he was thinking, he wanted the kids to be there, to be with their family. Dom had just beat Johnny Tran and was now the proud owner of 50,000$._

_ "You want me to go get them?" I asked and Dom smiled nodding quickly._

_ With that he put me down and I turned away from the track back towards the trailer. The twins were so tired after they stayed up till nearly midnight to watch me and Vince race, then they woke up at nearly the crack of dawn to see Mia and Brian both race. It was a weekend full of wins for us and we were all so happy. My kids were so excited about their first race wars, hell Bent nearly peed his pants every time he saw a cool car. _

_ I walked in the trailer door and stopped at the little kitchen area to grab a corona from the fridge. After downing almost half of it I quickly made my way to the back room where the twins, Dom, and I had been sleeping. _

_ When I opened the door my whole world came crashing down, I was thrust into any mothers worst nightmare. My kids were gone. I searched high and low until I heard Dom's voice coming from outside._

_ "Lemme grab Letty and the Kids and I'll be right back." He shouted and then the door opened and he looked around._

_ Tears that I had tried hard to suppress escaped my eyes, I was completely and totally heartbroken. Dom's face went white as he looked around his eyes grew dark and I saw fear slash through them._

_ "Where's Bentley and Cede?" He asked his voice seemed so afraid._

_ "I can't find them," I cried, "I don't know!" _

_ He looked scared and sad for a moment, and then he looked angry, I saw the rage in his face and knew at that moment what he was thinking, he didn't need to say it but he did anyway. "Tran!"_

_ Dom ran from the trailer to the part of the grounds where the Trans usually set up camp but they were long gone, only a note remained, written in beautiful hand writing by the devil himself, Johnny Tran. _

Dominic and Leticia,

I am so sorry about what happened to your children but perhaps if Dominic was able to be a little more responsible for your past obligations you wouldn't be caught up in all of this. And Leticia, you really have no part in this, it's sad really that you and your children have to suffer because of something that Dominic did. Well no worries, I'll be sure to raise you precious children with the same values I have! Have a nice life

JOHNNY!

_Dom was so pissed off, but I was beyond that point. My whole chest felt like I couldn't breathe or even move without breaking down, Johnny Tran had my children and there was nothing that I could do about it._

_ Dom called Brian and told him to see what he could do to make sure that LAPD got our kids back, and I broke down in Mia and Vince's arms. Brian managed to set up an operation that would put Johnny away for a long time, the only problem was that they would have to wait until the man inside had enough information for them to hold the Tran's for a minimum of 20 years. So for days I waited, Dom got more and more frustrated and we fought over everything, but we needed to be close to one another, because we couldn't really deal with any of this alone._

_ It killed us, to look back and see how much of the situation we had brought upon our selves. The fighting, the racing, the crazy lifestyle Dom and I led all because we were to fast and furious to accept that it was time for us to grow up. We were once the King and Queen of the streets, but our time was coming to an end and in trying to hold on we put our babies in danger. I thought back to the night that I had told Holly I would race her for one of my children, I knew I would win, and at the time I wanted to be the same tough Letty that never backed down from a challenge, but looking back I realized that if I had backed off I would have stopped this. My babies had me and Dom to thank for our crazy situation. I knew it and so did Dom, all the times in the past we had failed, would never compare to this time, this time we failed our children._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now after all of that after all of it imagine my reaction to Kayla Tran pulling up to our garage one day when we were talking to the chief of LAPD.

"I need to speak to you." She said, I was utterly shocked by the fact that she was speaking to me, not Dominic, me.

"How dare you come here." Mia screamed, she was already hysterical without Kayla's added stress. Vince kept her in check by telling her that yelling was bad for the baby.

"Leticia, we need to have a conversation, I'm not here to argue, we just need to have a conversation." She was so calm that I actually walked towards her.

"Then start talking." I said my voice was so dry and raspy, I had barely talked in the past week.

"Can we go somewhere private?" She asked, I hesitated a bit but then I nodded and led her up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Talk" I said and she nodded

"I know where your twins are, and I promise that they're alive Leticia, I won't promise that they're okay because they aren't. My brother took them, at race wars, he did it to punish Dominic."

I looked at her with wide eyes, my kids weren't okay, punish Dom? What was this shit, what did Dom do?

"Why punish Dom, what did he do." I snapped, but she remained calm

"He didn't take care of his son." She said

"Bent loves Dom what the hell are you talking about." I asked hysterical

"Bentley isn't Dom's only son, Dominic also has a son that's 4 years old, his name is Dominic Jr., he's my son." She whispered only the last part but I heard it anyway.

"The blue eyes." I whispered,

"What?" She asked

"Your son, has blue eyes like Dom's mothers, that's why he looks familiar." I said, but my voice was hollow, "Does Dominic know about…" I trailed off

"I told him I was pregnant, but that I wasn't sure who the father was, and because he was with you I knew that he wouldn't be all that happy about it if the baby was his, so after JR was born I had a DNA test done, but I never told Dom, and he never knew my baby was his." She confessed

"How old is your son?" I asked, the pain of her words beginning to sink in.

"He's 4." She said and then her eyes filled with tears. "I never wanted to ruin your family Letty, but when Johnny found out a few months ago, he became obsessed with getting revenge, and the worst part is that I can't raise him, I'm a horrible mother. Johnny wants to send him overseas to live with Chinese relatives, but I can't do that. He needs to have some sense of belonging in his life. I came here to make a deal with you, if I help you get your children back, will you convince Dom to let JR live here?" She sobbed

I looked at her with so much confusion, she slept with my boyfriend, and yet she hid his baby from both him and me so that she wouldn't tear us apart. Then she let's her brother kidnap my children and then offers to get them back if we take in her son. I felt loyal to her and yet at the same time I hated her. And Dom, how could he do that, cheat on me have a child with another woman and still just move on?

"I have to think about this okay, I need a few hours so I'll call you and let you know." I said walking her to the door. When we got there she hugged me, cried, and apologized over and over. I stood stiff for a moment then I hugged her back. "Kayla, please take care of my babies, and tell them that I love them okay?" she nodded and then she left.

Dom walked into the kitchen to find me sitting on the kitchen counter staring off into space, "Babe, what did Kayla want?" He asked

"When did you get her pregnant?" I asked, my voice was so hollow and emotionless that it scared even me.

"What, what are you talking about?" His face was genuinely confused

"Her son, did you know that he was yours, that he is yours?" I asked still staring off into nothingness

"What do you mean do I know that he's mine, she said that she didn't know who the father was." He stammered

"So there was a possibility that maybe you had a son out there and you never told me?" I asked snapped out of my daze by his words.

"I couldn't tell you, what was I supposed to tell you, that I cheated on you and that I possibly had another kid? We had just made it to Mexico when she called and told me, it wasn't exactly a priority, I thought Johnny was dead, I was focusing on the biggest problem we had. When I went to the DR I thought we were never gonna see each other again Lett, I couldn't tell you then. When you came and found me I was happy, I honestly didn't think about it, I was so happy to have you back! Then I left you again, I tried to find out about him once, but it came up dead, so I forgot about it. Then Mia called about your accident and I came to be with you, and by then when I decided that it might finally be time for me to tell you that there was a possibility, you told me that you were pregnant. By that time the baby was already almost two years old, how was I supposed to explain that?" he asked

"So you had a feeling that the baby was yours and you kept your mouth shut about it?" I shouted

"I didn't wanna loose you Letty, I couldn't tell you that I had cheated again, after all the shit I caused I couldn't do that it's just not possible." He said barely raising his voice.

"I can't believe you, he's your son Dominic, how can you just deny your son because you think I might be pissed of. Of course I'm angry that you cheated again Dominic but Jesus Christ Dom, I'm your girlfriend but that's your son, your flesh and blood!" I screamed

"I was scared Letty, I didn't know for sure that he was my kid so I thought if I just pretended that the whole thing never happened it would be like it wasn't even real. I never expected Kayla to come here and tell you that she gave birth to my son four years ago!" He said, I could see the tears building in his dark eyes.

"I can't even look at you right now Dominic, how the hell can you do this, to me to your kids, and to that little boy who spent four years with out his father?"

"Baby, I'll do anything you want me to Letty but you can't leave me, and you can't take my kids from me, you have to believe that I love you Lett, I love you more than anything." He pleaded

"You wanna fix this Dominic?" I asked angrily, "Then bring me my kids, bring them home to me," Dominic looked shocked by my outburst, but continued to listen

"Kayla said that she can help us get them back if we raise her son, well I guess your son, I want my kids Dominic, and if Kayla has the information that PD needs then maybe we can get her to tell them, then we can get Bent and Cede back." I said more quietly and he looked at me

"Call her." Was all he said before I was across the room with the cordless phone in my hand.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end

"I'll take you up on the offer Tran, if you come over here in 2 hours with the babies, and Turn both you and the rest of your team over to the LAPD and I'll take JR in, and I'll talk the police into letting you off without jail time." I said

"What if they don't listen to you?" She asked sounding a bit worried

"Well that's just the risk that you have to take, if you don't do this, LAPD will eventually take you down, and then your son goes into the foster care system. What do you pick?" I demanded

"Two hours?" She asked

"Tow hours." I replied and then hung up. Now all I could do was wait.


	16. Forgive and ForgetPlaying Mommy

**A/N: So before i started this story i thought i wouldn't have a single reader, so i wanna say a quick thanks to everyone who read it, i really do love that people liked it.**

**There is only one more chapter after this one, but i'm not ready to end this story, i want to leave A Ride On The Wild Side with the kids still young, but i wanna do a sort of sequal to this in which all the kids are grown up and followin in the foot steps of the crazy team that ruled the streets before them. I have no clue what to call it, so if you think of a titile let me know. I'm excited to please everyone who reviews!. **

**Claylynn.**

Dom's POV

**Forgive and Forget**

Letty called Kayla and made her agree to handing herself and her brother over to Bilkins. I was shocked that she would consider it, but Letty must have known something that I didn't because she managed to get her to agree.

My mind was spinning with the reality of the time, the fact that I would finally have my children back, the fact that I may very well have lost all of Letty's trust, and most importantly the fact that I failed my son. I wanted to know what he was like, did he like cars? Would he hate me for not being around? Was he aware that I was his father? So many questions made everything so blurry for me. The team came in to see what was the matter, but I couldn't even begin to explain it to them. The two hours passed and the sound of engines became clear through the house.

"Get down here now!" I heard Letty shout from the garage and I moved as fast as I could manage.

Bilkins was sitting on the couch while the rest of the team stood up behind Letty and I. We were both on edge, but I knew that nothing could go wrong.

"My little sister tells me that you have a deal for us, I hope it's good." Johnny was the first to speak to us.

"Yeah we have a deal, but first I think you have a few things that don't belong to you." I said calmly.

"You tell us the deal and we'll hand them over." Lance said, I could tell that Letty was tensing up more and more by the second.

"How about you hand them over and I let you walk outta here alive?" I threatened.

Lance made a move towards me, but we were all to quick for him, Letty had her gun drawn before he made two steps, Vince and Leon aimed at Johnny, and Brian and I had our guns drawn as well, incase things got ugly.

"This is crazy!" Kayla shouted from the front seat of one of the cars

"Be quiet Kayla, this isn't your problem." Lance yelled at her

"Well since you can't handle it why don't I?" She sassed back

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny asked, he looked genuinely confused

Kayla stepped out of the car and opened the door to the back seat, slowly she reached in and pulled out a sleeping child, it was the same baby from the movies not long ago, only now he had longer hair and a few cuts on his body.

"What the hell do you think your doing Kayla?" Johnny shouted unable to remove himself from Vince and Leon's grip

"Shut up Johnny!" Letty screamed

Kayla walked the baby up to where Mia was standing, out of anyone's line of fire. Mia took the baby and placed him down on one of the chairs near her. Following Kayla back to the car, we all watched in awe as Kayla and Mia pulled Bentley and Mercedes out of the Honda. When all three children were safely out of the way Bilkins stepped up towards the Trans.

"Jonathan Tran?" He asked

"Who the hell are you?" Tran replied

"I'm officer Clayton Bilkins, I'm an LAPD detective, and your under arrest for kidnapping and assault.

If he hadn't been trapped I'm sure he would have ran but, he wouldn't have gotten far. Lance and Johnny were handcuffed and forced into the back of the car while Kayla went willingly. It was over, it was all over.

Letty's POV

**Playing Mommy**

The second Bilkins' police car was out of sight I rushed towards my children, I tried very hard to stay strong, but the sight of them made my heart break into a thousand pieces. Cede was pale and tired looking with bruises on her arms and face, he knuckles were bloodied and bruised as well; Bentley was the least abused looking out of all of them, but he seemed Jumpy and afraid; and DJ- as I had decided to call him- was barely conscious, his little tear stained face was cut up and bruised, his left arm hung at an odd angle and his leg both had long burns going up under his shorts.

"Look at them!" Mia sobbed

Leon and Dom both rushed forward to grab Mercedes who reached for Leon's hand while she climbed into her daddy's arms. Dom lost it then the tears he'd fought to hide came spilling out as he cradled his baby girl, he broke down there in front of everyone as he looked at her.

I picked up my son and held him close to my chest while his little arms gripped my neck, tears slipped from my eyes and my breathing hitched a little, but I never felt better.

Vince picked DJ up and the little boy let out a loud cry that jerked us all out of our little reunion. I had one more child to welcome home, one more baby.

"What's the matter with him?" Jesse asked coming to take Bent from my arms

"His arm is twisted weird." Vince answered, "I think it might be broken.

"I think we're gonna need to take him to see a doctor." Mia spoke softly

"Put them in my car and I'll take them," I said, "You guys get dinner ready and the house set up, and we need a third bed for the nursery."

"I'll drive Letty." Dominic said so quietly it was nearly inaudible over every ones shuffling.

"Well come on then!" I said and with that we began situating the children

Dom waited in the drivers seat with the twins in the back, I got into the car and waited while V slowly handed DJ to me. The ride began silently but the sound was soon broken by DJ's crying

"What's wrong?" Dom asked me, the panic in his voice obvious.

"I'm not sure," I answered before turning my attention to the child, "Dominic you have to tell me what's wrong baby, tell mommy."

"My arm hurts mama, it's sore" He sobbed harder. My heart squeezed when he called me mama.

"What did you call him?" Dom asked, he was shaking now

"Dominic," I answered, "It's his name, but I think I'm gonna call him DJ, that way he'll be a little different

"She named him after me?" He asked

"Yeah, he looks like you so I guess she thought she'd name him after you as well." I answered, that was all it took for Dom to start flying down the freeway in pursuit of the Hospital. When we arrived he took DJ out of my arms and sprinted him towards the ER. I took the now sleeping twins out of the back seat. Bouncing Mercedes on my hip and holding tight to Bentley's hand.

"Mom?" Bent asked as we crossed the parking lot

"What's the matter sweety?" I said turning to look at him

"Can DJ stay with us please, his uncle Johnny is mean to him, maybe he can be our brother?" Bent asked his eyes opening wide

"DJ is your brother baby, he's gonna stay with us for a long time okay?" I assured him just before we walked through the door.

Dom was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands and DJ was no where to be found, immediately I went into panic mode while rushing myself and the kids towards him.

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's getting an x-ray, the room is really small but the doctor said that he should be back in an hour or so. He's gonna need a cast and some stitches for a few of those cuts, but he said we can go in for that if we want, he's just gonna need some time." He explained

"Alright, I'm gonna go take these two to get looked at, you coming?" I asked. He offered no answer instead he stood up, picked Bentley up off the chair and walked towards the reception desk.

"Hi how may I help you?" an old Mexican lady asked

"Um my kids need to be looked over, they were in and accident and I just wanna make sure everything is okay." I lied a little, but accident sounded better than kidnapping

"Okay, you can go down to room 214, and one of you will need to sign these." She said handing us a clipboard with several forms on it. I took it and walked to the room.

Cede was still sleeping soundly so I laid her in the bed before sitting in the chair against the wall. Bentley however was chatting our ears off about the past week.

"Johnny was nice to me sometimes, and Ms. Kayla always brought us food and stuff, she said that we were gonna get to go home as soon as she talked to Mami. Mr. Lance was very mean though, he dragged DJ by his arm and made it break, that's why he was crying. Cede punched him a few times, then he locked her in the bathroom so she punched the door, she's really strong for a girl, and…"

His rambling was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hello, I'm doctor Gonzales, I did the x-ray for you son and I just finished stitching him up, he's getting his cast right now and after that the nurses will bring him in." He informed us

"Thank you," Dom and I said in unison.

"It's not a problem. Now what do we have here?" He asked looking at Bentley and the sleeping Mercedes.

"I'm Bentley, are you a doctor?" He asked. He was so extroverted sometimes I wondered if he was really only two and a half.

"Yes," The doctor replied, "now what seems to be the problem?

"Theirs no real problem we just wanted to make sure they get looked at, they had a bit of an accident and I just wanted to make sure that they're okay." Dom said

"Of course, well then why don't I start with him since he's awake?" The Doctor asked, and with a short nod from me and Dom, he went to work.

Less then 30 minutes later we were leaving the hospital together, DJ had on a new blue cast that he was mighty proud of, Cede had her hands wrapped and tapped up (I wish then I knew that it wasn't gonna be the first time), and Bent, well he was fine, still chatty as ever, but fine.

*~*~*~*

Mia's POV!

Dom and Letty had put their lives on hold after the whole situation with the kids, they stopped racing every week, they went, but not as often. Dom would take off early just so that he could spend some time alone with the kids before the guys and Letty got back from the garage. He would take them all over the city and bring them back with ton's of different gifts. From a stuffed Lion for DJ to a nerf gun for Cede. They were happy to be together. Letty was extreemely cautious, she never let them out of her site without an extreem reassurance from Dom that they would be fine. I was so proud of the way they began to take parenting seriously.

However, I was also annoyed! Since the kids got back over a month and a half ago they have completely ignored anything to do with their wedding. Letty's dress along with the bridesmaids dresses had arrived weeks ago and she simply hung them in a closet and forgot they existed. It was ridiculous! Even Leon who never really bothered with the wedding details was all for us picking a date for them, so that's just what we did!

It was November 3, and thought Dom and Letty didn't know it, it was their wedding day. The Church was paid for and decorated, The reception hall was ready, invitations were sent out to every racer in the city, and every family member we could contact had been flown in for the wedding. All that was missing? A bride and a gooom.

"Letty, Dom wake up, we have to get going." I yelled up the stairs to wake the only sleepers left in the house

"Mia, would you shut up with all that yelling!" Letty wispered harshly wraping her robe around her waist as she came down the stairs, "Dom is trying to get some sleep, he had a very long night."

I didn't wan't to think about what that ment.

"Letty, Come on we have to start getting you ready." I said grabbing her arm

"Go? Go where?" she asked

"We're going to your wedding." I said casually

"My WHAT!" She shouted!

"Your wedding, your'e gettng married today at 12 noon, and it's after ten so we need to start getting you ready." I tried again

"Mia, i know this is all some sort of sick joke of your's and your gonna say "gotcha" any second, so im gonna go up to bed and come back down when your brother finishes he slumber of the dead." She said rolling her eyes

"Sorry Letty, but that can't happen, and this isn't a joke. Vince!" I called to him, "Grab her and put her in my car please."

Vince picked her up with little effort and marched her down the drive way while she screamed like a mad woman at him.

"Leon!" I said ignoring they shreaking Letty.

"Go wake up Dom, i don't care how you do it, but do it." I ordered

"You sure he's decent Mia?" Leon asked obviously minding Letty's previous comment

"No, that's why I'm sending you." I laughed

"You're wrong Mia, sick and wrong." He said as he assended the staircase

"Jesse?" I asked i didn't want to yell at Jess, yelling made him hard to deal with.

"Don't worry Mia, i've got the two boys ready, it's just Cede i have to deal with, how would you bribe Letty into a dress?" He asked looking amused

"Well i guess you can try candy and stuff and if that doesn't work, tell her you'll let her help you fix up your car or something." I offered

Jesse simply nodded and walked back into the dining room where the kids were.

Now it was time for me to go deal with Bridezilla

Leon's POV

I marched up the stairs and walked to Dom and Letty's door. I could count on two fingers how many times i had been in their room. They were very big on their privacy.

"Dom!" I shouted as i opened the door.

Immediately he sat bolt upright in his bed looking shocked to see me.

"What the fuck! Leon, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily

"I'm here to get you up, you gotta get dressed man." I said simply

"Dressed for what?" She asked

"You're getting married man, Mia and Letty are at the church getting ready right now." I replied

"What? They picked a wedding date and didn't tell me?" He shouted

"Nah man, Mia, me and Vince did, and Jesse picked the reception place. Now enough chit chat, let's go big guy, your suit is downstairs on the couch, put it on and meet us on the front lawn in 45 minutes." I ordered

I have no clue if he was just too tired to fight, or he really didn't care, but he actually got up and started to get ready.

Well that was easy.

2 hours later

Letty's POV

I got to the church with Mia to find that this sneaky woman had planned my entire wedding, down to my flower arrangement. Now don't get me wrong, it was beautiful and i was really excited, but i was also caught off gaurd. Especially since after i was dressed and ready to go, i realized that Dom and i had opted to write our own vows, and i had never done mine.

"Mia!" I called begining to panick.

"What's the matter, is it the dress, the shoes, your hair? What?" She asked surveying me closely

"No, Mia i never wrote my vows!" I exclaimed

Mia's face paled a bit before she turned and shouted to my bridal party, "Does anyone have paper and a pen!"

people ran every where and in a few minutes i was sitting in a small chair writing my wedding vow's

How unconventional.

Some time passed with us just waiting, i had writen my vows and gone through them in my head, and now i stood at the entrance to the church, flowers in hand, my kids behing me and the organ begining to play.

As the doors opened i began to march down the isle smiling the whole way, Dom looked amazing in his tux, and his smile looked like it could break his face. As i made it to the alter i turended to face my brother, the only man other then Dom and my team that i knew truly cared for me, i smiled as he lifted my vail and kised my cheek. I noticed the tears in his eyes as he put my hand in Dom's, giving me away.

The priest began his monologue and i took that time to look around at the people in the large room, Dom's Aunt Sarah was back again and she looked on smiling at us. My mother sat on my side of the room putting up a show for the family, i would have been angry, but at that point i didn't care.

The priest asked Dom and I to share our vows, and Dom decided to go first.

"I can still remember when you were some little pest from down the street, you used to follow me around, ask about cars. My dad was always saying that i was gonna regret being so mean to you one day, and when i got outta lompoc and you were 16, well that day came. You're the most beautiful girl i've ever known, you're smart and funny, you're a wonderful lover, friend, and mother, you've given me more than i could ever imagine, i'm helplessly in love with you and i want you to know that i will be forever." He said, i felt my heart squeeze as i saw his eyes cloud over and tears spill over.

It was my turn.

"Dominic, i think you are the craziest man i have ever met, we've broken all the rules in the book together, from dragging back in highschool to popping trucks as young adults, we lived fast and furious, but never have you ever rushed us. You let me do things in my own time, you made me a mother, and now i will be your wife. I love you Dominic, more than anything, i know that i can be difficult and headstrong, but if you promise to have me, i promise to be yours, para siempre." I said not even trying to hold back the tears.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest said

And with that it was official, after over 8 years, Dominic Anthony Toretto was mine! Forever!

* * *

**A/N: I want you all to let me know what you think of this chapter ok? it's litterally hott off the press so let me know if it's ok or if it needs to be rework**


	17. Epilogue

Letty's POV

**FAST FORWARD**

Many years have passed since then, so I guess I should fill you in on the details, Vince and Mia had a little Girl named Tiara. They got married a year later, and celebrated by having another baby, a boy this time named Anthony after her and Dom's father. Tiara was a princess like Mia, the exact opposite of my Cede. They moved out of the fort, to a nice place across the street, five kids in one house would not have worked.

Leon and Jesse both had girlfriends, although neither of them seemed to show signs of taking the step towards the isle. Leon's girl, Rena was an amazing body designer and started working in the garage and designing the cars for the team, her knowledge of how cars operated was pathetic to say the least, but she had an eye for design so she managed to fit in, and Jesse's girl, Tara did some amazing things with Toretto's Café, she and Mia had remodeled the entire place so that it looked like a race track, and now business was booming.

Brian got married not long ago to a girl named Sierra, they moved to Nevada not long after she got pregnant to be closer to her family. They still keep in touch though

The Kids were older now, much older, DJ would be 17 in a week and the twins were 16. Tiara was a year behind them, and of course little Tony brought up the rear. So you can imagine what the Drama level back at the fort was emence.

A lot has changed since my younger years!

* * *

**A/N: Okay gus, this ending id really short, i realized not long ago that i wrote this whole thing really fast, and in my speed i forgot to thank adamismydaddy for the idea about the wedding, it helped me a hell of a lot. Also i want to let all of you know that i will be doing a story in which the kids are all grown up and taking on not only the racing world, but a little drama of their own. I want it to be like Dom, Letty and the team looking at little cloans of them selves, but i also want these kids to have their own identity.**

**I'm open to any suggestions you might have, please review after this chapter and tell me what you thought over all, i wanna hear what you think okay?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
